Lost
by thefanfictionnetwork
Summary: Olivia Kalinoski is confident going into the Hunger Games. But when she becomes aquainted with one of her competitors, will she be strong enough to go on? Happy 31st Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor. (Remember to read&review!) rated T (for Hunger Games violence) Prequel to There's Nothing More Important than Family, my other Hunger Games fanfic. Read that too!;)
1. Chapter 1: The Runner

My hands vibrate pleasantly as I hit the ball with the bat. It's a home run for sure. As fast as I can, I run the bases, paying attention to nothing but my feet and the shale.  
We play baseball every afternoon in the summer; the school believes that we need at least half an hour of physical activity a day. I don't mind; I'm good at running and I'm strong for a girl, so hitting is easy. When we play girls vs. boys, I win, no competition.  
I'm the oldest in my class. I got held back a year, so while I'm fifteen, everyone else is only fourteen. Unfortunately, that means I more mature than most in my class, which is irritating at times. When everyone is goofing off, I usually don't find what they're doing very funny.

Gracefully, I slide in at home, and my team cheers. I see many of the boys shaking their heads. They don't like to be beaten by a girl. "Great job, Olivia!" calls my best friend, Casey, and I beam at her. Everyone pats me on the back.

Our instructor claps lightly. "Nice going! That was great! Unfortunately, we're out of time today. The bell rings in five minutes." He blows his whistle, and the boys, who were fielding, jog in. "Olivia," he whispers to me, "Can you bring the bats in? I'll get someone else to carry in the bases."

"Alright!" I say merrily, and I pick up the bat bag, heading for the storage shed. My school is right on the edge of the town, so when I look around, I can see fields on one side of me, and houses on the other. There's nothing more beautiful than the prairie in the sunlight. I don't notice that I'm standing still, just staring out into the distance, until one of my classmate's hits me with the bases on accident. I hurry along beside him, and my heart skips a beat. Of course, it had to be Nathan Roberts.  
Nathan is the most attractive boy I've ever seen. He has spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes. His face is so handsome, it can make you melt. I'm usually very outspoken and confident, but when he's around, I turn into a clumsy blubbering fool.  
To prove my point, when I see it's him, I trip over my own feet, and the bats land one of my toes. I swear, and he turns to look at me.

"You okay?" he asks politely.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I stutter awkwardly. "Fit as a fiddle. Groovy as a guitar!"  
Groovy as a guitar? I sigh. He probably thinks I'm insane. He raises his eyebrow, and walks away.

"Smooth." Casey tells me, and she helps me with the bats. My heart is still racing, but I'm grateful that Casey is with me. I usually can keep my cool when she's around.  
She may only be thirteen, but she looks older than I am. Her straight brown hair and bangs frame her face just right. She's not as athletic as I am, but she's great at talking to people and making them feel welcome.

I grit my teeth regretfully and reply, "I don't know what happened. One second I'm racing around the bases; next, I'm tripping over my own feet." Casey giggles and hands me back the bats, as her arms are getting tired. She waves, and heads into the school.  
Nathan is gone by the time I get to the shed. The shelf where the bats go is empty, so I shove them on. After I'm done that, I retrieve my hidden backpack from behind one of the wrestling mats.  
I'm not one of the more popular people in District 9. A couple years ago, I got on the bad side of a couple older kids, and they hold a grudge a long time. Every day after school, I run home one or two kilometers, since they wait for me and chase me, so they can get their hands on me. I have an incredible endurance.  
The bell rings. I sprint out of the shed, and up the spindly gravel road. As I guessed, Ross and his gang are waiting for me.

"What's your problem?" Ross taunts as I zip past him and his friends. "Scared of us, punk?"

"In your Neanderthal dreams!" I shout back. It's not fun running unless someone's chasing you. Ross and the others run after me, but they can't catch up now. They missed their chance.

When I was twelve, Jane Winters was my best friend. She was shallow, but she was actually really nice when you got to know her. I deluded myself into thinking I changed her. Boy, was I wrong.  
One day, at the end of the year, Jane's brother was Reaped for the Hunger Games. She started hanging out with May Copper and Jack Callis, two of the most popular, yet most stupid, people in our district. She got a new boyfriend (Ross) and Jane ignored me completely. I was hurt. I called her out on it, but Ross told me off for hurting her feelings. I have a hot temper, so naturally, I got into an argument with him. Everything went downhill when I slapped him.  
I'd never been more bruised in my life. Ross, Jack and his brother, Brian, beat me up until the Peacekeepers found us. They received punishment for attacking me, and they had to send me a written apology, but they blamed me for getting them in trouble. I know they can't wait to get their meaty fists on me again.  
After about three minutes, Ross and his buddies get exhausted, and they stop running after me. Sure, I could _walk_ home now, but that takes all the fun out of it. I'm the fastest runner in my school, and I can only keep that up by staying in practice.  
I live with my Aunt Delila and my eight-year-old cousin, Jasper. My parents both died when I was little, but Delila never talks about it, so I don't know why. I know her husband abandoned her after she had Jasper. The two of them are the only family I've got left, so Delila raised me. She runs a little clothes shop in the market. We have more money than most in District 9, so I think I'm really lucky. I try to help Delila out as much as I can. I can't sew like she can, but I can work the till as well as anybody. She says I do too much, but I don't care. Delila has been a better mother than my real mom was for the last fourteen years.  
I'm almost to the door, when I trip, and I hear a _rip _as I right myself. Unfortunately, I'd torn a hole in my track shoes. I go through more running shoes than most people do, and I know it annoys the heck out of Delila.  
When I walk in, I notice my aunt is not home. I assume she's gone to the shop to work. Delila's store is across the street, so she's not far. Jasper is sitting at the kitchen table, eating cheese shaped like stars. It looks expired, but tomorrow is Reaping Day, so I know we'll finish off the old, disgusting food tonight. Last year, Jasper got sick because of what we ate the day before the Reaping. I honestly think it was just his nerves; when he gets too anxious, he throws up.  
I tousle his light brown hair and steal some of his cheese. I have to force it down, but I know we'll have more appetizing things to eat tomorrow, when Jasper and I are safe for another year.


	2. Chapter 2: The Inconceivable

Just as I expected, when Delila gets home, we have cold, week old cabbage soup. I can't help but think that it wasn't the greatest the first time. My aunt tells me off for wrecking another pair of shoes, but I expected that too. I don't argue, and I promise to be more careful with my next pair. Jasper falls asleep with his head in his soup bowl, so I carry him to his room on my way to mine. He snorts a couple times when I lye him down on the bed, but he doesn't wake up.  
When I get to my room, I climb out my window, and onto my roof. It's peaceful up here, and Casey lives next door, so every night she climbs onto her roof and hops over to mine. She beat me here tonight, and I laugh at her patronizing glare.

"You're late!" she hisses.

"Sorry." I smirk. "I had to take Jasper to bed. I don't expect you to understand, since you don't have any little siblings."

"Neither do you." She points out.

I laugh. "Well Jasper is my cousin. Close enough!"

Casey smiles at me, but her face quickly morphs into a brooding expression. "So, how many times is your name in the Reaping?" she asks me apprehensively.

"Sixteen times." I whisper. "You?"

"Only twelve times." She sighs. "I guess it could be worse. I don't know what I'd do if I was chosen!"

"I know exactly what I'd do." I tell her. "I'd win."

"Yeah, but you have a chance!" Casey argues. "You're so strong! And you can outrun Ross and his gang easily!"

"Ross isn't exactly the best runner in Panem."

"Olivia, don't undermine your skills. You're more athletic than you realize!"

"I'd need a weapon to kill people!" I counter. "What do you suggest I use if I get Reaped?"

"A mace. It's no different than a baseball bat, just spiked!"

I raise my eyebrow at her. "You know, you have maniacal thoughts for such a sweet little girl."

Casey scoffs. "And you don't? Besides, we all have to know these things. Any one of us could be Reaped. Although, I'd be dead in a second."

"No you wouldn't! You'd win over sponsors and allies, and they'd do the dirty work for you!"

"If only it worked out that way." She glances at her watch; a birthday present from her father. "It's getting late. We wouldn't want to miss the Reaping." Her last sentence is thick with sarcasm.

"Oh _yes_! Because I have _nothing _better to do!" We laugh quietly. "Goodnight then."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." She leaps gracefully over the small gap between our houses. I climb back through the window, and Delila is waiting for me.

"Has Casey gone home?" she asks tiredly.

"Yeah, she thought we should be ready for the _big day_ tomorrow."

"Smart girl." My aunt sits on the end of my bed as I change into my pajamas. When I'm done, she opens my dresser, and pulls out some of my fancier clothes, saved for Reaping Day. "District 9 is up first today." She warns me. "Our Reaping is at 9:00, so I want you up by at least 6. Your token is in the jewelry box in my room. If I'm asleep when you come to get it, be sure to wake me. I'll need help getting Jasper ready; you know how he hates getting dressed up." She breathes deeply. "These Reapings get more stressful every year!"

"Its fine, Delila." I coax. "I'll do everything I can to help. And my name isn't in very many times; the chances of me being chosen are one in a million." I hope my voice sounds cheerful and reassuring, because I don't believe one word I'm saying.

Delila doesn't seem to believe my words either. "I know. I'm probably worrying about nothing. Anyway, be up by six." I nod, turn out the light, and slide under the blankets in my bedroom. Before she leaves, Delila kisses me on the forehead and whispers, "Your mom would be proud of how well you're holding up. You have so much on your shoulders, yet you still can be yourself." She brushes my hair off my face, and closes the door behind her. I fall asleep smiling in the darkness.

Delila didn't have to be worried about Jasper not being up in time, for he was the one who woke me. At 5:45 he ran into my room screaming. "Jasper!" I cry. "What the hell is wrong?"

"There's a man in my closet!"

I laugh. Jasper is often scared of his clothes hanging on the rack. I take his hand, and lead him into his room, switching the lights on as I enter. "See, buddy? You're fine. It's just your other set of pajamas!"

"Pajamas don't have a face!" he giggles.

"Maybe you were dreaming then. Here, let's get you into your Reaping clothes." I help him dress up in a dress shirt and pants that Delila made. He looks dashing for an eight-year-old.

He plays with little wooden toy soldiers as I change into my Reaping clothes; a knee length, red cotton dress that Delila's had since she was my age. There are red sandals to go with it, but I don't bother putting my hair up. It would look ridiculous; my wavy brown hair usually does whatever it wants to, it's pointless to even try.  
"Go down to the kitchen," I instruct Jasper, "I'll be down in a second." He nods and obeys, while I walk into my aunt's room. "Delila!" I say clearly. "Wake up! Jasper's downstairs, wanting food." Delila is stunned when she first wakes up, but then she frowns comprehendingly and disappears downstairs. I open her jewelry box, and fish out my token; an anklet woven out of red string, wheat and silver ribbon. I tie it around my ankle securely, and then saunter downstairs.  
Delila looks like a wreck; she's in a holey nightgown and her hair is tangles all over. She looks insane. She's laying out a plate of food for me, beside Jasper. I gasp when I see the bread, mild and fruit. "Whoa! Is that _fresh_?"

"Yup. Bought it at the baker and the grocer yesterday."

"How could you afford that?"

"You forget; the shop is busiest around Reaping time, when everyone needs nice clothes. We made quite a profit this year!"

"This is awesome!" I cry. "I haven't had fresh…anything for a long time!"

"I know!" smiles Delila. "Now, you watch Jasper. I need to get changed." I nod, already digging in on the treat. I wonder what she has saved for dinner.  
Jasper has bread crumbs stuck all over his face; even his eyebrows have bread stuck in them. I crack up, and wipe his face with a cloth. Delila walks down moments later. It's amazing how quickly she can make herself look presentable.

"Done eating, Jazz?" she coos.

"Yes, mommy!" Jasper says, and he hops down from his stool. I help him put his nice shoes on and we start to walk to the town square. We see Casey and her dad just leaving their house, so we wait for them first. Casey has a denim skirt on and a billowy, long-sleeved shirt. Her hair is pinned up into intricate braids, so her token, a set of beautiful earrings, is visible.

"Ready?" she asks me sarcastically.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I answer. I loop my arm around hers and we walk together. Once we are at the town square, however, we are separated. I have to stand with all the other fifteen-year-olds. I don't know many of them, so I feel a little uncomfortable. I look back to where Delila and Jasper are standing, and she gives me a feeble thumbs-up.

The 'official' Capitol escort, Palana Savandi, skips up onto the stage. She welcomes us to another Hunger Games and talks about the rebellion, the Dark Days and how District 13 was blown to pieces. I smirk to myself; that could've been something awesome to watch. Palana steps aside and the ancient mayor, Quin Hosper, gives a speech about the Capitol's mercy. As if they had a merciful bone in their well-fed bodies! Palana shoved Mrs. Hosper out of the way, and sings into the microphone with her silly Capitol accent, "Before we go, may I just say, Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor! And we're off! Ladies first!" she fishes into a large glass bowl with her grotesque fingers. She chooses a slip, and reads out:

"Olivia Kalinoski!"

I gasp and look around. Olivia. Kalinoski. That's me. My heart is pounding as I squeeze through the crowd. When I get to the walkway, I ask out loud, "Who, me?" I hear Ross and Jane snickering in the crowd.

"Yes, dear!" says Palana sweetly. "Come on up!" I shrug nervously and walk up. Palana asks me, "How old are you young lady?"

"Fifteen?" my voice gets higher at the end, like I'm unsure of my age.

Palana laughs. "Any volunteers? No? Alright, boys, it's your turn!" She precisely picks a slip from the boys' bowl, and announces:

"Ricky Alanis"

I see a boy with grimy glasses and shoulder-length hair walk up to the stage. "How old are you?" Palana asks him.

"Sixteen."

"Wonderful! Any volunteers?" Ricky looks around anxiously. "Okay, well you two shake hands-" I grab hold of his sweaty palm-"Good, good! This looks like a good Reaping this year! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

Ricky and I wheel around and march into the Justice Building. For some reason, I feel like I'm turning my back on a bunch of people I'll never see again.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexpected Send-Off

I am trapped in a room that's much too fancy for my taste. I know I'm stuck; I've already tried to escape once, but the Peacekeepers brought me right back, not too politely I might add. I rub the sore spot on my upper arm where that _gorilla_ grabbed me. I don't know what I'm doing here, but I feel like I should. I feel like I'm missing something important, something I should remember.

Suddenly, Delila enters the room, carrying Jasper awkwardly, since he's a heavy kid. I'm annoyed by how easily _she_ got through the door. My eight-year-old cousin is crying buckets. I wrap him tightly in my arms, dreading the moment when I'll have to let go. Delila tries to stay strong for me, although I don't need it. I'll feel scared later, but right now, I just feel numb. When she talks to me, her voice is shaky. "Olivia?" she whispers, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you…about your parents."

I grimace. "And you think _now_ is the time to tell me?"

She breathes deeply. "Well, what do you think happened to them?"

"No one's ever told me." I reply truthfully. "Delila, I don't even know their names!"

"Well, my brother Gregory, who was your father, and your mother, Natasha, fell in love at a young age. Tasha was my best friend. I thought the pairing was perfect." I watch Delila warily. I've been waiting for this story for ages; why did she wait until now to tell me? Delila continues, oblivious to my irritation, "One night, Greg got into my father's liquor supply, and they drank a little too much. You were born when Tasha was only seventeen." I shrug. In District 9, that isn't as uncommon as you'd think. "Your grandparents, on both sides, were a little disappointed, but they adored you. You brought us all together. Unfortunately, on your mother's final year of eligibility, she was Reaped. She made it to the final eight, trying to get home to you, but the eventual victor took her out. Greg was left to take care of you. He was never the bravest. He ran away, and I never saw him again. I gladly took care of you; I'd always wanted a baby. I raised you like my own daughter for my coward brother. You are the only reason I'm so sane!" she laughs, with tears in her eyes."

"Why did you wait until now to tell me? I asked you about all this when I was eight!"

"You were too young." She argues. "You wouldn't have understood."

"What about when I asked you last year?"

"I-I just couldn't! I'm sorry!" I hug my aunt, sandwiching Jasper between us. She sobs, "Olivia, make it out! Please, win! Do what your mother could not!"

"I'll do my best."

Jasper looks at me, his blue eyes positively brimming with tears. "Can you come home? Pretty please! I'll never wake you up because I see someone in my closet again! I'll be good, I promise!" He's begging with me hysterically.

"I'll try, Jazz. Just for you buddy." I chuckle despite myself. "The next time you see someone in your room, turn on your light before you wake up Delila, 'kay?"

"Pinkie promise!" he hiccups, wrapping his littlest finger around mine.

The Gorilla-like Peacekeeper walks in and grunts, "Time's up. There are others waiting."

Delila and Jasper hug me one last time. "Good luck!" my aunt whispers.

"And may the odds be ever in my favor." I mutter sarcastically under my breath. I think I see Delila smile as she and Jasper walk out.

Casey runs in next. She hugs me, and then sits down beside me quietly. "When we were planning what we'd do in the arena last night, I never thought either of us would ever need to consider it." She mutters ruefully.

"Don't sweat it. I'll take your suggestions to heart. You know, if there are any spiked maces in the arena."

"Just picture Ross's face on all those other tributes. You'll wipe the floor with them."

"Or I'll go blind. Ross isn't exactly very…appealing."

Casey laughs. "True. I'll be rooting for you."

"I know." She squeezes my hand and leaves before the Peacekeepers even tell her to. I know it's because it's too painful for her; we've been best friends since we were three, and Delila introduced me to her family.

My last guest, I do not expect. Ross marches in, flanked by Jack and Brian Callis, and he grins smugly when he sees me.

"Why the hell are _you_ here?" I snap.

"Don't worry, princess. I'm not going to ruin your face today. I'm just here to tell you that Jane is sad that you got Reaped. She ran home crying." I raise my eyebrow. And here I was, pretty sure that Jane absolutely hated me. "I don't honestly care, to be honest." Ross continues, "It'll be fun to watch you get creamed. If I can't smash you into a pulp, at least I can watch someone else do it. Too bad I can't keep the tapes for your Games. It would be great to replay your bloody demise over and over and over…" He grins evilly at me. I punch him in the nose.  
I hear a loud _crunch_ and blood is spurting out of his nose. Jack and Brian grab my arms and restrain me. I can tell they're hoping Ross will beat the snot out of me, but he just smiles as blood trickles into him mouth. "No, its okay guys!" he guffaws. "Let her get her swing! She won't get her chance during the Games; she'll die in the first five seconds!" He looks at me in the eyes tauntingly. "Felt good, didn't it? Well, it's the last punch you'll ever throw; I hope you didn't waste it. Jack, Brian, let's go." Whistling merrily, Ross leads his cronies out.

I am still shaking with rage when the Gorilla-man comes in to tell me it's time to leave. I regroup with Ricky, whose cheeks are stained with tears, and the Peacekeepers lead us to the train platform. There's a flock of reporters and cameras, and I hope they get a good shot of the splattered blood on my knuckles.

We step onto the train, which is over-decorated, and I see Palana and another guy waiting for us. He holds out his hand, and I shake it. "The name's Sean Caster. I'll be your mentor." He glances at my blood-saturated hand. "Been fighting already, have we? Good, we have a fighter this year. Who'd you punch?"

"Ross Woods."

"Don't know him, although I bet he regrets provoking you." Sean gives me a crooked grin, but Ricky stares at me. His glare is a mixture of disbelief and hatred.

Ross and his friends are 'popular'. Whatever they do is considered 'cool'. Lot's of the kids at school hang around them and do whatever they do. The kids who do that are usually quite socially-awkward, and Ricky is definitely one of them. I know he only hates me because Ross told him to hate me. Just for kicks, I glare right back. I even snicker when he flinches.

"Alright, you two." Sean warns. "Let's keep this gathering friendly. No fighting, please. You'll have plenty of _that_ to deal with in a few days anyway." We don't listen to him, but continue our staring match. I can tell that remaining civil will be harder than it has to be.


	4. Chapter 4: The Train

Palana takes us to the dining room, where they've already set up lunch. There are platters full of food I've never even seen before, and it smells great. Ricky and I sit on opposite ends of the table, not even bothering to look at each other. I can smell him from over here; he sure sweats a lot. Sean is watching us with an amused expression on his face, as if we're a great sitcom.

Trying to cut through the tension, Palana says awkwardly, "So…You two know each other?"

I smirk. "I don't know him, but he sure seems to know me!" He grimaces as I wipe Ross's sticky blood off onto a napkin. He looks like the type of kid who has a weak stomach; I hope I make him vomit. Serves him right for judging me.

"Hold on a second." Sean intervenes, glancing at me. "You don't even know this guy, yet you're staring at him like you're bitter rivals. Why?"

"Let's just say I have no love for the weak-minded people who worship Ross Woods." Ricky blushes, and the room stays silent. I know I've created even more tension than there was before, but I don't care. Ricky started it.

Once were done eating the delicious pork roast with some kind of creamy yellow sauce, Sean takes us to the train's sitting room, and we watch a recap of today's Reapings. I make note of the volunteers, or Careers; a dark skinned girl and tall blonde mountain of muscle from District 1, a tiny, child-like girl and a slim boy from District 2 and a sandy-haired girl with a black-haired boy from District 4. They've been training their whole lives for a chance to compete in the Hunger Games; usually, they're the tributes to beat.  
Lots of other tributes catch my eye, but not in a good way. I see that five twelve-year-old have been Reaped. The Capitol is a horrible place.  
There's a skinny, white haired girl with gray eyes that gets Reaped from 3 (she looks like a ghost!) and a boy with shaggy red hair, tons of freckles and a dazzling smile from District 5. He looks like he's happy to get Reaped. It sort of sickens me. I notice one boy, from District 11, who doesn't seem right in the head. He doesn't give their escort a straight answer, and his eyes flash around all over. It's always sad when one of the tributes are insane; it happened a couple years ago, and I nearly cried.  
And then there's me. I look positively idiotic as I ask if they were calling me up. I can even hear Ross laughing on the tape. I walk onstage, looking around stupidly. I hear the Capitol commentators wondering if I'm right in the head. Ricky snickers beside me and I punch him in the arm as hard as I can. Sean chuckles when he cusses and slumps down in his seat.

"I am _not_ a big fan of the Capitol." Sean admits. "There will be five families missing a young child this year; it's just so morbid. And that poor boy from 11."

"Don't forget that retard girl from 9." Ricky mutters. I punch him in the kidney.

"Watch it, you two!" warns Sean. "You don't have to act like you're best friends in front of the Capitol people, but you at least have to act civil. That means no glaring, punching, kicking, scratching, cussing, arguing, provoking, hair-pulling, elbowing, kneeing or harming each other in any way. Got that?"

I nod and sigh. "You're no fun."

"I'm trying to get you two sponsors." Sean says seriously, but he's grinning.

To my amusement, Ricky scowls, and says, "You want me to be civil? Towards _her_! I mean, I'm sure I can do it, but she can't. You've seen her temper!"

"End of discussion!" Sean snaps back at him, while I smile smugly. "You seem to be less mature and less civil than she is! I am not your father, and I am not a referee. Whatever is going on between you two, you'd better keep it on the down low for a few days. I don't care if you guys slaughter each other in the arena, but at least try to be nice to each other. Deal?"

"Deal." I reply.

"Deal." Ricky says reluctantly. I laugh quietly.

"Okay, good. I was about to ask you if you wanted to be coached as a team, but evidently, that's out of the question. Tomorrow, you two are meeting your stylists. I don't care what they do to you, just put up with it. It will be over soon enough. Your rooms are down the hall. Olivia, yours is on the left. Ricky, on the right. Dinner will be in and hour, at seven. I don't care what you two do until then, but I suggest you avoid one another. There's too much bad blood. Now, I'm going to the bar cart. No minors allowed, don't even _think_ about following me. The last thing we need is for you to be hung over tomorrow, when we get to the Capitol." He stalks out, but I swear I see him smiling when he turns away. Ricky immediately marches down the hall, to his room, and locks himself away. I'm glad he took his stench with him. I drag a chair over to the window, and watch the landscape warp by until I get motion sickness; we're going too fast for my liking. I throw up into a garbage can and sit miserably beside Palana as she gossips about all her 'friends' in the Capitol, and how out of style they are. I nearly throw up when she goes into detail about Poppy and Florence's relationship problems, as if I cared. Life in the Capitol seems so trivial. It's as if they don't even have to work to earn money. I doubt there's a single homeless person in that stupid city. They're all so spoiled. Someday that's going to come back and bite them in the butt. I hope I'm there to see it. I eventually get bored of Palana babbling, so I excuse myself and watch endless Reaping coverage on the TV. It's sort of depressing, but I size up all the competition anyway. What did they say on that novel we read in class? Oh yeah. Know thy enemy. I'm getting to know my enemy pretty good.


	5. Chapter 5: The Arrival

Dinner is an uneventful occasion. Ricky and I exchanged dirty looks whenever Sean was distracted, but otherwise, we kept our promise about being civil. Palana kept jabbering on about the Capitol, how amazing it was there, and how all her friends wanted her job. I excused myself early and went to my room.

I did a double take when I saw the sleeping chambers assigned to me. The room was bigger than my room, Jasper's room and Delila's room all put together. It even had a bathroom connected to it. I was grateful; I didn't want to have to share a bathroom with Ricky. I have a shower, but it takes a while, since all the controls are alien to me and I have no idea what they do. After I'm done, I put my hand on a metal plate that dries me off instantly. In a drawer in the main room are beautiful silk pajamas, so I wear those to bed. It feels weird on my raw skin, and I don't know if I like it or not. It takes me a while to fall asleep in my strange environment, but I eventually do, and I am undisturbed during my slumber.

I wake up about ten o' clock, but there is an unpleasant knot in my stomach. I try to shake it off, but it only puts me more on edge. I have another quick shower, and dress in the most 'normal' clothes I can find; a refined, blue cotton shirt and expensive-looking jeans. I don't enjoy the fancy clothes; I miss what I had at home. Those clothes was about as fancy as I could bear.

They have a buffet set out for breakfast, so I take a bit of everything, since I have no idea what I like. Ricky guffaws when he sees my plate and says, "Do you really think you can afford to put any more weight on?"

I scowl at him and he jumps. "Remember. You're supposed to be _civil_. And you said that I'd have problems with that!"

"Whatever. You're such a retard."

"And _you_ smell!" I pick up my plate, and eat on the sitting room couch, where Sean is reading a worn out book. "What do you have there?" I ask him conversationally.

"I'm not sure. It seems pretty interesting though." He puts it down. "So, how are you holding up? Have you gone into shock yet?"

I wrinkle my nose. "No, not yet. Are you saying I will soon?"

"Maybe. I've never seen a tribute take their Reaping this well, though."

"I'm confident," I snicker. "I'll do great!" I roll my eyes, so he can tell I'm joking. I really don't think I have a chance.

"Well, it's good that you are so sure of yourself. De you have any edges that might help you in the arena?"

"I'm fast, I'm strong, and I can swing a baseball bat with incredible force." I count off my fingers.

"Sounds good! You might just have a chance!" he teases. I'm beginning to like Sean, but maybe less so when he says, "How are you and Ricky getting along?"

I grimace. "He's a jerk."

"Are you guys at least behaving?"

"I am. He is _not_."

Sean grunts. "I'll talk to him. You have no idea why he hates you so much?"

"Not really. I've never talked to him before yesterday."

Sean shrugs, and stands up to go talk to my counterpart. "Boys! Who can understand them?" I laugh as he retreats into the other room. I hear hushed voices as Sean tells Ricky off, and I instantly feel gratified. That idiot deserved it.

I take my post staring out the window again, trying to see if I can sit here longer before getting sick. I feel like such a masochist, but it takes my mind off of the weeks to come. To my surprise, only minutes later, we go through a tunnel, and I know we are here. The Capitol is before us, hidden in its crown of mountains. It feels like some of the buildings are as tall as the mountains themselves. I think it looks wicked, but it saddens me how I can't spot one natural tree or green space; just metal, glass and concrete. I think I spot people walking around as the train whizzes over a river and closer to the magnificent city.

Sean and Ricky appear beside me, and Sean whispers urgently in our ears, "You are going now to see your stylists. They're gonna do quite a bit to you, but don't question them, okay?"

"You told us this yesterday." Grumbles Ricky.

"Keep your pants on! I'm only reminding you, you don't need to bite my head off!" I giggle, but Ricky grimaces at us both. The train is going by streets now. I see the Capitol people in their weird getups.

"Wow." I whisper, trying to keep the disgust out of my voice as I wave feebly at the crowd.

"Yeah." Agrees Ricky; it's the first time he's ever said anything nice to me, although he could've been talking to Sean. "_What_ is with their clothes?"

"Capitol fashion." Chuckles Sean. "Apparently it's supposed to look _good_."

Palana joins us at the window and glances out. "What's wrong with it? I think they look wonderful!" Ricky, Sean and I laugh silently under our breath. Palana huffs away, muttering about 'barbarian farmers' and I crack up.

"Barbarian farmers? Did she even _see_ how ridiculous the people on the streets looked?" I guffaw as quietly as I can.

"Be nice!" laughs Sean. "_They_ think it looks good; who else does it matter to?" but Ricky and I laugh anyway.

Ricky seems to notice us getting along, so he says to me, "Well they only look half as bad as you, stupid."

"I'm sure they all smell better than you do!" I retort.

Sean laughs some more, and says "Civil. Be civil."

The train comes to a stop in front of a platform that's packed with Capitol people waiting for us to arrive. Palana puts a hand on my shoulder and another on Ricky's, and guides us out into the deafening screams. I hear them calling mine and Ricky's names, saying their out biggest fans, and I find it creepy how their so devoted to us after just learning our names yesterday. I smile into the crowd sarcastically, but I guess there's no such thing as sarcasm in the Capitol, because they all scream and try to touch my arm. I'll have to have a bath sometime today. Palana escorts us to the Remake Centre, which is right next to the platform, and I find myself in a long corridor with doors on either side of me. I examine the first two doors; on the left, the door says 1M, and the right one says 1F. We walk down until we reach the nines, and I am jostled through the 'F' door by uptight Palana.

The first thing I see is three grotesque, barely human faces staring wildly at me.


	6. Chapter 6: Arguments

**Whoa, ok. I know it's been a while, but I've been super busy! First a Billy Talent concert, then a day to recover, ****_then_**** a surprise trip to Calgary to visit my cousins...phew! I sure hope I still have followers after ****_that_****! Well, here's more '****_Lost_****'. I will try to get another chapter out tomorrow, and Wednesday, but on Thursday, my family is going to Kimberley (skiing) for a while, and then I have a ringette tournament, so I may not have much out for a looooooooooong time. Sorry, in advance! If I have wifi/Microsoft word, I'll be sure to post when I can. Love you guys! Please don't ditch me; have faith! ;P**  
**-Holly McCain!**

* * *

They introduce themselves in squeals, so I can't be sure, but I think they're names are, Mara, Hallie and Ziza. Who would even name their kid Ziza? It's so dumb that their fawning all over me, like I'm some big celebrity. I don't even know them, and I definitely don't like them at all, especially after they throw me down into a chair and wax me. Yikes, that's painful. It takes all my strength not to punch them in the face. They cover me in lotion after lotion; some of them burn my skin, some of the soothe it and some of them feel like I'm encased in clay. Finally, I'm pretty sure they're done with me. I put on my robe and sit sulkily in the corner glaring at the prep team.

"Time to get Kerany!" squeals Ziza.

"Can I do it?" begs Mara.

"You don't even know where she is! I'll do it." Answers Hallie. She leaves the room, but to my dismay, she returns minutes later with a lady who looks like a surprised clown. Her eyebrows have been surgically moved, so they're closer to her hairline than her actual eyes. Her face is plastered with blue, white and red makeup, to the point where I can't even see where her nose is. All she wears is a tight silver bodysuit, but she isn't exactly in shape, so I feel like vomiting. Maybe it's a little too tight.

When she speaks, she has a weird accent. It doesn't sound like she came from the Capitol; more like she cam from a different planet. "Thank you, friends, you may leave now." She says to the prep team.

"Who the heck are you?" I sputter out at her.

"Kerany, your stylist. Now take off that robe, and let me see you." I grimace and obey. Sean was right; I really don't enjoy what they're having me do. I feel like a stripper or something; it doesn't feel right. It's so awkward. She walks around me watching from all angles as I cower, feeling so self-conscious. Sure, I'm in shape and everything, but the way she's staring at me creeps me out. "Put your robe back on." She orders. "Lunch has arrived. You may eat while I talk."  
I try to glare at her the best I can as I retrieve the fuzzy robe, but she's not even watching me anymore and I can't stare since I'm shaking so much; this room has an unpleasant draft gusting through. I sit across from her on a couch; there is a plate of yummy-looking sandwiches on the coffee table, so I help myself to a few. When I get anxious, I eat. "You are very fit." Kerany tells me. "You will have no problem fitting into your costume. The boy is too tall, but you are perfect. Poor Moray will have to alter his costume." I take a deep breath and smile, as if I were listening. "Now, you are farmers in District 9 and farmers cultivate wheat, so you and the other one will be stalks of wheat for the tribute parade."

"You're not serious." I growl.

"Oh, I assure you, I am. First we will dye your hair yellow."

"No. Don't even think about it." I argue firmly.

"Don't worry, dear, it will wash out the next time you have a shower. Now come over here to the hair and makeup chair. Didn't your mentor instruct you to do whatever I say?" she adds, as I refuse to move.

"Oh, fine!" I mutter. "But if it doesn't come out, the tributes in the arena won't be the only dead bodies in the Capitol." Kerany rolls her eyes and starts tending to my head. Mara, Ziza and Hallie flit in and out of the room; commenting on Kerany's work and helping her out here and there. The dye makes my scalp itch, but whenever I try to scratch it, I get dye on my fingers and Kerany yells at me to be still.  
After what seems like and eternity, Hallie and Mara watch my hair and begin to blow-dry it. I don't know why they don't use one of those instant-dry things like on the train, but I don't question them. When it's dry, I can feel them sculpting my hair straight up, which hurts my scalp even more.  
They douse me in a golden powder and then put me in a yellowish-brown bodysuit. I guess that they're done, but I am wrong, for they begin adding details. I detest being poked and prodded like a guinea pig, but I follow Sean's instructions and listen to my prep team. I'm just glad I have clothes on now. They do my nails and add even more product—if that's possible—to my hair. Discreetly, I touch my 'do, and wince; it feels like rock-hard wire brush bristles. I know I look like a freak.

Hours later, Kerany announces, "That is the best I can do. You are stunning. Ziza, give her the shoes and then take her to the mirror." Ziza brings me four-inch yellow stilettos and with her guidance I reluctantly step into them. Hallie and Mara squeal in excitement and drag me over to the mirror; I fall on my face, so they literally _drag_ me. When I'm back on my feet, I stare at my reflection.

They've dyed my hair and my skin dark yellow, and my clothes are the same color. There are specks of brown all over and my hair has a coarse texture to it. It's standing straight up and is positioned like the seeds on a stalk of wheat. They've put brown contacts in my eyes and my eye shadow, lipstick, blush and nail polish is brown. "I look like a freak." I whisper angrily.

"What are you talking about?" gasps Mara. "You look like a star!"

"It's _so_ beautiful!" squeals Ziza.

"Well done, team!" cries Hallie.

"I look horrible!" I snarl. "What kind of human looks like _this_? What kind of plant looks like _this_?"

Tears start flowing down Ziza's face. "She hates it, I knew she would!" Ziza bawls.

"Since when does her opinion matter?" Kerany snaps. "It's the fans we want to impress." Kerany glares at me furiously. "At least _look_ like you love it while in your chariot, got it peasant?"

"Watch it, Ronald McDonald!" I yell back, using the name of a clown in one of my school history books. Apparently he was pretty well-known a long time ago. "I don't care who you are, but nobody talks to me like that."

Kerany grabs me roughly by the arm, ignoring my gasp of pain. She growls slowly and quietly, "You will go out there, smile and wave to the crowd, listen to the speech, and go home. You will talk to no one except your mentor and I. You will pretend like you love the costume that your prep team spent seven hours working on. You _will_ apologize to Ziza, and you _will_ wear the next outfit I have for you; kapiche?"

I stare back at her, matching her angry glare with mine. "Your breath smells." I mutter.

Kerany groans and steps away from me. "You will be the first to die in the arena, mark my words! Mara, take her to the chariot, I don't even want to _look_ at her anymore!"

"Aw, love you too!" I yell pleasantly. Kerany snarls as Mara pushes me down into a tunnel. It's dark and cold, but when I see the lights on the other side, I wish I could run the other way and hide.


	7. Chapter 7: The Opening Ceremonies

**Here's the next chapter! I'm leaving for ringette tomorrow afternoon, so I hope I can get a new chapter out by then, but no promises! Enjoy! -Holly**

* * *

When my eyes adjust to the light, I see that I'm in a giant stable-like structure. There are twelve chariots; one for each district. I see the tall, blonde boy from District 1 watching me with an amused expression as I am escorted in. I knew I looked ridiculous. I try to double back and escape into the tunnel, but Mara grabs my arm firmly and pulls me over to the District 9 chariot; ours is made of wood with hay in the bottom, for us to stand on. The horses are golden with dirt-brown manes. Ricky is already beside the chariot with his stylist, and he looks like me, except his hair and skin is brown, with yellow accents. I scowl as I realize he didn't have to dye his hair. I can't wait to wash it out tonight. Sean is sitting on the back of the chariot, and I make a beeline for him, but suddenly, he stands up and walks right past me. I turn around and see Kerany and the rest of my prep team entering the stable. Kerany and Sean have a very urgent whispered conversation, and then Sean approaches me, looking patronizing.

"While I agree you look like a freak," he mutters to me, "It was out of line to talk to your stylist like that. I know this must be hard on you, but we have your best interests at heart and we're trying to keep you alive. Please don't have a diva fit in the future, 'kay?"

"Fine." I mumble guiltily.

"And you should probably go apologize to your prep team." Sean adds quickly.

"Do I have to?" I cry.

"I think you should." Sean replies. "Do you want me to come with you while you apologize?"

"Please." He puts his hand on my shoulder and guides me over to where Kerany and the others are standing. Kerany is looking at me with an expectant look on her face. It annoys me, so I grimace at her and say, "Mara, Hallie, Ziza; I'm sorry for what happened back there. It was out of line and I should've been more grateful."

"_Ahem_." Hisses Kerany angrily. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"I'm _sorry_!" I snap back. "I don't waste my breath apologizing to people who wish me dead." Kerany seems to have nothing to say to that, and as Sean laughs, she stomps away huffily.

Ziza looks at me with wide eyes. "Don't be too hard on Kerany." She begs me. "She's a brilliant stylist, and she doesn't _really_ want you dead."

"I'll believe it when she tells me herself." I respond quietly, and Ziza backs away nervously.

Sean clears his throat. "I think it's almost time for departure. You and Ricky should take your places on your chariots." I nod silently, and he walks me over and helps me get up onto the wagon. Ricky stands rigid and stiff next to me. He looks petrified with fear.

"What's up with you?" I mutter through the corner of my mouth.

"I don't like horses." He whispers back frantically. "I don't like them at all."

I try to suppress giggles. "Dude, you live out on a farm! How do you get to school every day?"

Ricky scowls and replies, "I have a cow."

"You ride a _cow_ to school?"

"Yes. His name is Boris."

"Who named him that?"

"I did."

"What kind of name _is_ that?" I laugh.

"Shut up! I was five!"

"And the best you could come up with was Boris. I would've just named him Cow at that age. Why are you so scared of horses anyway?"

"I was riding one with my dad when I was four, and we got off and I went to pet him. He spit on me."

I let out a roar of laughter, ignoring the glances I get. "He _spit_ on you? And that's why you're scared? You're such a loser!"

Ricky blushes underneath his brown makeup. "Hey, I was four!"

"You aren't four now!" I point out.

"Whatever." He grunts, and then the chariot starts to move and I can see that he's breathing quickly and shallowly. "Oh my, here we go!" he gasps. I chuckle again.

The horses are so well trained that they don't even need someone on the chariot to guide them as they line up one by one. I see the tributes from 8 in front of us dressed in luxurious fabrics, for District 8 is the district of textiles. They both look not older than thirteen. My stomach does a back flip and I wonder how long they'll last in the cold-blooded depths of the arena. I turn and see two more tributes, the kids from 10, dressed in leather; District 10 is in charge of livestock. The boy is very young too, but the girl is older than I am. My stomach lurches once more and I think of my mother. She was about that age when she was Reaped. How did she die in the arena? How did she last so long? Why couldn't she have won? Surely if the tribute who killed her knew that she had a daughter back home my mother would've been spared!  
_No_. A voice in my head says. _No one is spared in the Hunger Games._

I hear the cheers of the crowd as the chariot from District 1 is pulled out into the street. One by one, the chariots disappear out the door, until it's our turn. Our horses trot out importantly and my hands become fists. I see Capitol people cheering all over as we are pulled to the city centre. I wonder whether we're _really _wearing costumes to them, since they all seem to be wearing costumes their selves.

We come to a stop in front of the President's mansion, and I can see President Snow on his balcony. He looks as young as he did when he became president around ten years ago; I remember it like it was yesterday. The other candidate died under mysterious circumstances, so he was elected.

"Welcome tributes," he calls, and the crowd goes silent, "to another Hunger Games. Again, we must ask ourselves, why must we sacrifice so many young lives? How did the Hunger Games become necessary?

"War. Terrible war. Widows. Orphans. A motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. 13 Districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them and protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace; hard fought, sorely won. People rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. When the traitor was defeated, we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute one young man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and forgiveness. Henceforth and forevermore, this pageant was to be known as the Hunger Games."

President Snow pauses for dramatic effect. I mouth the nest part of his speech with him, since he repeats it every year, and I am aware that I am being broadcasted on the giant screens in the square. "Now we begin the thirty-fifth Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" The crowd cheers deafeningly and I resist the urge to roll my eyes and cover my ears. The chariots turn around and take us back to the stables. Sean is waiting for us, and he helps us both down.

He beams at me. "I can't wait until your interview." He chuckles. "I have the perfect angle for you to play!"

I have no idea what he's talking about so I turn to Ricky. "That wasn't so bad, was it? I mean the horses didn't spit on you!"

"Yeah, I guess I was being silly!" admits Ricky, looking embarrassed. He walks over to one of the horses and strokes its cheek. "Horses aren't that bad at all!" he laughs. To my amusement, the horse sneezes, spraying Ricky with snot and saliva. I burst out laughing as he jumps away in disgust and fear. Some things are just too good to be true.


	8. Chapter 8: The Dilemma

**Well, leaving for ringette tonight! This chapter is short, I know, but if I finish my chores quickly and get to it, there might be two new chapters today ;) -Holly**

* * *

Sean takes Ricky and me to our floor in the Training Centre building, and I go straight to the showers. Triumphantly, I scrub away the yellow paint and brown make up. It reassures me that my hair is its normal shade of brown again. I dry myself off with the weird electric current machine, and hop into bed after dressing in soft cottony pajamas. I have a delightful dream about Jasper's toy soldiers growing to life-size and enlisting Jasper in their army, taking him far away from Panem. There he becomes a king and outlaws the Hunger Games everywhere on Earth. When I wake, I am disappointed that the dream wasn't real. I glance at the clock, and when I realize I've only been asleep for two hours, I curl up and doze off again.

When I wake up for good, it's only six o'clock. I groan and disappear back into the shower for another hour. It's then, while washing my hair, that I notice it's still yellow. Hastily, I press the shampoo button and scrub on my head as hard as I can, but when I rinse it back out, the water is clear and my hair is still bright yellow. Angrily, I dry myself off with the current, dress in clothes I find in the dresser, and storm outside, into the main room.

There is a breakfast buffet set out again this morning and everyone is already eating; even Kerany and the other stylist. Ricky sees me walk in and guffaws, so naturally every one turns to see me. As Ricky snorts some more, Sean asks, "What the heck happened to your hair?"

"I don't know, ask Kerany!" I cry, bristling. "You said it would wash out after one shower!" I yell at Kerany.

She grins mischievously at me. "I did, didn't I? Well, it seems like we used the permanent dye, not the temporary. Whoops. It's a bit too late change it now, so your hair will be yellow for the Games, I suppose."

"You did this on purpose." I sputter. "You knew it wouldn't wash out!"

"Of course, darling." She laughs. "Have you ever even _heard_ of a temporary dye? I haven't!"

"You tricked me! Why couldn't you have used a wig?"

"It wouldn't have looked real enough!"

"Who would care!" I snarl.

"_I_ would care. Realism is very important!"

"Why couldn't have I been brown like Ricky?"

"Because I felt like it." She replies simply. I lunge at her, but Sean jumps up and holds me back. Ricky is laughing his head off and Palana looks horrified.

Sean drags me over to the sitting room, sits me down on the sofa, and brings me a plateful of food. "At least you'll be memorable." He chuckles.

"I guess. But all the other tributes already think I'm a retard; now they'll think I'm and insane freak too."

"No, Ricky thinks you're a retard. The others just saw that tape of you getting on the train with blood all over your hand. They think that you don't give a damn about being Reaped, because you could've just been joking when you asked Palana if she called your name. I think many of them are scared of you, and perhaps the Careers are considering adding you to their pack."

I raise my eyebrows. "The _Careers_ want me?"

"I think some of them do. One of the mentors from District 1 was asking about you last night." Sean bites his pip, and then continues. "Would you be open to joining the Career pack?"

"I don't know." I answer truthfully. "I mean, if I'm good enough to be on their team, I could make it to the end."

"Just think about it." Sean tells me. "Now, on the train, you told me you could swing a bat."

"Yeah. My friend Casey told me that it's just like swinging a mace."

"Smart girl. So during training today, stay away from the maces. Practice with a sword, because that's similar to a bat as well. Do all the survival stations, and do the obstacle course. You said you're fast; show them how fast you_ really_ are. I'd learn to throw a knife too. Show off a little, and maybe the Careers will add you to their team. And try some weights; you look like you've got some muscle on ya."

"Alright. Do I still have to act like me and Ricky are bff's?"

Sean grins. "I think it would be cool to have you guys be enemies. A nice angle to play from. The Capitol will love it."

"You're serious?" I ask him.

"Yup. Go for it."

"Thank you so much!" I cry, and I hug him around the middle. He chuckles, and I walk over to Ricky, bringing my plate with me. I place the plate next to his and tell him, "You know, you have a really big nose. It's really ugly; I don't know how you can live with it."

"What ever happened to being civil?" he asks.

"Sean wants to play a new angle, where we hate each other's guts. I can't say I'm complaining."

"This is going to be awesome." He agrees. "And did you know, you're hair looks better yellow."

"Really?" I ask him suspiciously.

"Yup. Now you only look hideous. Before, you were so ugly you could turn someone to stone just by having them look at you." I flick him in the ear.

Sean laughs. "I think this angle will be a bit easier to play. Now get dressed, Ricky, you're leaving for the Training Centre in two minutes!" Ricky jumps up and scurries to his room, and when he gets back, Sean takes us to the elevator, and presses a button with a 'T' on it. The elevator shoots down to the first floor, where the tributes from 1 get on. I notice that the girl has a weird facial structure; usually the tributes from 1 are stunningly beautiful. She just looks alien. The boy is watching me like he was last night, but he seems like he's sizing me up. I push my shoulders back and ball my hands up into fists and he smiles as I glare at him. The elevator stops on the basement floor, and the four of us walk into the Training Centre.


	9. Chapter 9: The Obstacles

**Well, I must say. Olivia is NOTHING like Zania so far. Did not plan for her to be so sarcastic and rude, but now that she is, I have a great plot in my head ;) don't worry; it's very emotional. Perfect FanFic material! -Holly**

* * *

The first thing I see is the giant balcony on the wall where twenty-or-so Capitol people are sitting and watching below. I know these are the gamemakers who will be giving us our training scores and creating the arena. There is a giant obstacle course in the corner and small stations here and there in the gymnasium-like room. In the middle of the room, however, is where the other tributes are standing. They're looking at a tall burly man who's wearing sunglasses. Me, Ricky and the tributes from 1 join the assembly of tributes, and he begins, "My name is Hassan, and my job is to whip you twenty-four into shape. When I'm through with you, you will _all_ be competitors in that arena. Some of you think you already know all of this, that you're too good for the rest of us. I say you should probably check your survival skills, which may be lacking. Don't underestimate he camouflage, knot-tying and edible plat stations. These skills may save you once in the arena. You are forbidden from fighting with each other;" -I snicker when he says this- "Save that for the Games, when you can fight all you want. If you want someone to help you practice, we have trainers on hand. They will be happy to help." Hassan dismisses us. Ricky skips over to the obstacle course and after laughing at him, I make my way to the swords. The trainer is very helpful; showing me the proper grip and how to swing it. It's not unlike a baseball bat. After fifteen minutes, I get the hang of it, and the trainer says that he pities anyone who has to go up against me in the arena. Nice!

I get in line for the obstacle course, and while I'm waiting, I watch the other tributes. The ghost-like girl from 3 is in the shooting range with a bow and arrow. She is incredibly accurate; she'll be a competitor in the arena. The boy from 5 is with the sword trainer, and they are having an intense battle. He seems as good as I was, perhaps a little better. He's grinning as he fights, so I quickly look away. He creeps me out.  
I decide to watch the Careers, since there's a possibility I could be working with them soon. The girl from 1 is working with a weapon I've never seen before, but nevertheless, she is destroying one of the straw dummies efficiently. There is sweat on her brown skin and her curly brown hair is whipping around. Her odd face is contorted in concentration.  
The blonde boy from 1 is using no weapons. He is over in the far corner, beating the crap out of a punching bag. He needs no weapons but his fists.  
The tiny child-like girl from 2 and her slim counterpart are both using foreign weapons too. The girl is fighting with a trainer, her blue eyes glinting, and the boy is fracturing the brick wall with what looks like a really fancy axe.  
The tanned boy from 4 is working with a trident and a net smoothly. Many of the other tributes seem to be watching him, but nothing distracts him from dismembering the mannequin.  
The sandy-haired girl with sharp features from 4 is using a long, double-bladed weapon that slices through the dummy easily. I don't know what that thing is called either, but it's effective.

"Impressive, isn't it?" someone asks, and I turn to see the boy from 1 behind me in line.

"Yes, I suppose so." I agree.

"What do you do?" he asks me.

"I use a mace." I say truthfully. "They're not that different from baseball bats, did you know?"

He laughs. "I didn't. My name's Titanium." He raises his hand and I shake it.

"Olivia. What's your weapon?"

"I use brass knuckles." Titanium confides. "I'd be happy with just my fists, but the brass knuckles give my punches that extra force."

I raise my eyebrow. "Wow."

"Well, I've been working on that since I was nine, so I _should_ be good." I bite my lip awkwardly and he scratches his forehead. "You know what? I'm considering inviting you to the Career pack." He tells me. Well, Sean was right.

"Why? You don't even know me."

"Well, I saw your hand on the tape, when you were getting on the train. You know, how it was all covered in blood. And then I saw you arguing with your stylist and your district partner. I've gotta say, I was impressed by your viciousness."

"Well _thank_ you." I smile.

"Was that your first time with a sword over there?" he asks me.

"Yes, it was. I've never really used any weapon before." I admit.

"Wow." Titanium chuckles. "Do you _want_ to join the Careers?"

"Yeah, I'm definitely considering it."

"Well, tell you what Olivia," He bargains, "You show me what you can do on the obstacle course, and I'll convince the others to let you join."

"Deal, but how do you know they'll listen to you?"

"Easy. I'm the boss. They wouldn't dare cross me." He laughs. I laugh along, so the silence doesn't get awkward, and then turn around to study the obstacle course. It starts out with a set of monkey bars, then a gap that you have to cross on a tightrope. That leads to a rope ladder, then there is a section where you have to crawl under some barbed wire. After that, there is an enormous drop down that has a trampoline on the bottom; you're supposed to jump high enough to get to the next step, which is about six tires that you have to step through. Amusingly, the next part is a ball pit, followed by another gap; this one you have to cross using little hoops attached to ropes. To get to the finish, you have to swing over _another_ pit using a rope and press a button, to stop your time.  
The boy in front of me (the boy from 7) is finished stumbling along the course, so I get into the starting line. The trainer tells me to go, and starts his stopwatch.  
First, I take the monkey bars two at a time, like I always do on the playground at home. Carefully, I cross the tightrope. I almost fall a couple times, but I get across quickly. The rope ladder is simple, and I shimmy skillfully under the barbed wire. It doesn't even graze my hair. I try not to scream as I fall down onto the trampoline, but to my amazement, I bounce right up to the next step and land on my feet, making me look much more capable than I actually am. The tires are easy, and the ball pit is ridiculous. I do the hoops as easily as I did the monkey bars; they have those at the playground too. Finally, I grab onto the rope for dear life and swing to the end. While panting, I punch the button.

"One minute, forty-nine seconds." Calls out the trainer. "Well done."

Titanium grins as I walk over to him. "Well?" I ask expectantly.

He chuckles. "You're in, kid."


	10. Chapter 10: The Careers

**Yeah, I know on the last chapter I used the same speech for Hassan that I did in 'Family'. That was done for two reasons: One, because I'm lazy and Two, because I'd imagine the head trainers would say the same thing every year... -Holly**

* * *

I watch Titanium go through the course (he's just as skillful as I was, but a little slower) and then Hassan announces that its lunch time. We are herded into the cafeteria, and Titanium leads me over to a table in the middle of the room. It's the largest table, but the seats are quickly filled by the other Careers.

Once everyone is seated, the little girl from 2 asks Titanium in a sweet, high-pitched voice, "And _who_ might that be?" she points to me.

"_This_ is Olivia. The girl from 9. She's agreed to join our pack."

"Who said she qualifies?" asks the girl from 1. Her voice is deep and strange, just like her face.

Titanium grimaces. "I did. Is that alright with you?" His voice isn't angry, yet the girl flinches and averts his eyes. "Thought so." Adds Titanium, his eyes gleaming.

The girl from 2 holds out her hand and shakes mine. "I'm Melany, nice to meet you." She seems so friendly; I find it hard to believe that she's a vicious killing machine. She gestures to her district partner, the skinny boy with black hair. "And this is Chase."

"Nice to meet you." He says seriously, and he shakes my hand in turn.

Titanium, still watching the odd-looking girl, tells me, "This is Gem." Gem, the girl from 1 smiles feebly and the tributes from 4 introduce themselves as Cassandra and Mason. Her eyes watch me warily, but he seems friendly enough.

"What a good start to training!" says Chase happily. "I'm happy to see they have a dolabra. I mean, I can use any weapon of course, but I prefer to use them."

I blush. "What's a dolabra?"

"Didn't you see the axe I was using this morning?" he smirks.

"Well, she hasn't spent the last six years of her life training with weapons." Melany points out soothingly. "We can't expect her to know the name of every weapon here!" Chase shrugs, looking superior.

"Did you see that girl from 3?" exclaims Cassandra. "She was so good with that bow! I wish I could shoot like that; I could never get the hang of it in the training centre back in 4."

"Yeah, she was good." Agrees Titanium. "Did you ask her if she wanted to join us?"

"I did." Says Mason. "She laughed and said that she didn't want a knife in her back. She also said that she's coming for us."

"Loser." Huffs Chase under his breath. "She won't stand a chance. She knows that, right?"

"Well, she does have a chance," begins Titanium, "but it's slim. All she can do is shoot, right?"

Cassandra shrugs. "Not sure. She never left the shooting range, so I can't tell if she's got any hidden talents."

"Find out." Orders Titanium. "I want as much info on her as we can get before we go into that arena. And the boy from 5 too."

Gem scoffs. "Aren't you going to ask us to recruit him too? Isn't this pack big enough for you yet?"

"Oh, shut up." Snarls Titanium. "I'll do what I want, thanks. And I already asked him. He said I was retarded."

"Speaking of retarded..." Melany giggles as the boy from 11, Daniel, skips by. To my disgust, Mason and Chase guffaw along with her. Gem nearly chokes on her food and I can see Cassandra and Titanium smiling. I don't know what I've gotten myself into (these people are monsters), but I know it's too late to back out now.

Gem is watching Melany thoughtfully. "How old are you?" she finally asks.

"Sixteen." Melany replies coolly. Apparently she doesn't appreciate people asking her that; it must happen often.

"Really? I thought you were _way_ younger!" Exclaims Mason.

"You look, like, ten years old!" adds Cassandra.

"So I've heard." Melany mutters, her voice even but with fire in her eyes. Chase is watching her nervously out of the corner of his eye. Apparently he was aware of what she could do when she was angry.

"Hey!" interrupts Titanium. "Check that out!" We all look over to where he's pointing. I see the girl from 3 sitting with her counterpart. She's watching him with a motherly expression and talking to him softly. He looks quite annoyed, but he listens to her. She is absentmindedly patting his shoulder.

"Wow!" laughs Cassandra. "I think the two of them are close!" The other Careers join in with the laughter.

"Where's the boy from your district, Olivia?" asks Mason.

I roll my eyes. "Over in the corner."

"You mean the nerd with the greasy hair and the glasses?" giggles Gem.

"That's him. He's such a loser." I mutter.

"You don't like each other?" asks Melany.

I laugh. "Him? No one likes _him_. He's such an idiot. You know, he's scared of horses."

"You're joking!" Melany smiles.

"Not even a little bit!" I smirk. The other Careers laugh, and Hassan tells us that lunch is over. Titanium tells me he wants me to work on my swordplay, so I oblige, and try to keep an eye on the girl from 3, as the shooting range is close to me.

Eventually she arrives with the boy from her district in tow. He's another young tribute. He barely looks old enough to have his name in the Reaping to begin with. He and the girl seem to be arguing, so I get a little closer to listen.

"But Nakita, I don't want to follow you around everywhere!" he complains.

"You heard our mentor, Talon; we're supposed to stay together! And I promised your mother that I'd keep an eye on you!"

"You're not my keeper!" the boy named Talon whines. "You don't have to listen to my mom either. Hardly anyone does; she's so stupid!"

"Don't talk about your mother that way!" scolds Nakita. "And our mothers are best friends; we're practically family. I'd protect you even if your mom didn't tell me to. I've been watching you ever since you were five!"

"I don't need a babysitter!" Talon insists.

"Shut up and hold my arrows. I'm going to go throw a few knives; don't let anyone touch them!" Talon rolls his eyes, and Nakita storms off. He looks over at me and hastily, I pretend like I'm studying a mannequin. Nakita returns and starts throwing some knives. They all meet their mark with a satisfying '_thump_'. She takes her bow and arrows back, and continues sniping objects around the room. She's abandoned the shooting range and now she's shooting everything; punching bags, sand bags, dummies, even the walls.

"Well, I was wrong." Says Titanium, and I jump, as I didn't hear him coming. "She _is_ good."


	11. Chapter 11: The Plot

I finish my first day of training with high spirits. When we are dismissed, the other Careers and I load the elevator and bid each other goodbye one by one as they get off. Sean is waiting for me in the sitting room.

"How was the first day?" he asks me with a grin as I flip my sweaty yellow hair out of my eyes.

"Productive." I reply.

"So..." he smiles. "Make any friends?"

I roll my eyes. "If you already know, then why are you asking me?"

Sean adopts a falsely innocent expression. "Whatever do you mean?"

I pretend to play along. "Yes, I made a few friends; the tributes from 1, 2 and 4. No big deal." I smirk. "But you already knew that."

"Yes, I was talking to the mentor from District 1 seconds before you arrived. So you're a Career now, eh?"

"Yup. They seem nice. You know, for merciless killers with hearts of stone and veins clogged with ice."

"Good. Now, is that girl from 2 really as young as she looks?"

"She's older than _I_ am!" I laugh.

"Someone hasn't hit their growth spurt yet, I guess." Chuckles Sean as Ricky trudges out of the elevator. "How was your first day of training?" Sean asks him.

Ricky shrugs. "Ok, I guess. I learned how to throw knives."

"That will be helpful in the arena." Responds Sean encouragingly. "Now, you have another big day tomorrow, so let's go have a quick dinner, and then off to bed for both of you."

We nod and obey, stuffing ourselves before we retreat to our rooms. I have a quick shower and stare at myself in the mirror for a fair bit of time, trying to get used to my new hairstyle. I can't. Grimacing, I stomp back into my bedroom and crawl angrily under the covers. Before I can get to sleep, however, someone knocks on my door.

"Come in!" I call, and to my horror, Ricky silently steps in. "What do _you_ want?" I cry.

He studies me carefully. "I thought you were brave and strong and an athlete. I thought you wanted to compete in the Games. I thought I had you figured out."

"What do you mean?" I ask, exasperated. "I _am _a competitor, and I'm stronger, braver and more athletic than most of the people here."

"Then why did you join the Careers?" Ricky sneers.

"None of your business!"

"I suppose it isn't, but think Olivia. You've got skill, I'll give you that, but not nearly as much as the Careers. By joining them, you're basically surrendering yourself to them. If you fought on your own, you could sneak up on them and take them out one by one. Now, they'll always have an eye on you, and when the time comes, they will gang up on you. You'll make it far, but you won't win, mark my words."

"Since when were you a strategist?" I snarl at him. "You don't know anything!"

"Fine, don't listen to the facts. Think of it this way; what will your aunt think when she's seen that you've joined the Careers. Think of how many people from District 9 the Careers have killed in the past. What about Casey and Nathan? What will they think? What will the district think when you murder innocent children?"

"It's the Hunger Games, stupid. If you don't kill, you die. They'll understand. And as for joining the Careers, my aunt will probably be proud of me for being skilled enough. Something that you're not! Just leave me alone. Why do you care anyway; you hate me!"

"Yeah, well, I believe in keeping things fair." Ricky replies with a tremor in his voice. I have a feeling that he's not being truthful. "And before you joined them, I thought you had a pretty good chance of winning. I'm not going to win, and it'd be better for my family if you did."

"Whatever." I scoff. "Please, just get out of my room." Ricky shrugs and leaves, and finally, I fall asleep.

In the morning, Ricky and I pretend like our conversation the previous night never happened. I see him glance at me periodically, sometimes scared and sometimes angry, but he doesn't talk. My plate is still half full when I board the elevator.

"You shouldn't go to training on an empty stomach." Ricky mumbles to me as I hold the door open for him.

"Thanks, but since when were you my mother?" He doesn't say a word after that.

I go through the obstacle course first, beating my original time by a few seconds, before continuing my sword training. I'm itching to try the maces, but I remember what Sean instructed me, so I resist the temptation. I am aware of other tributes watching me nervously. It drives me to work harder, and out of the corner of my eye, I see their expressions slowly change to horrified. I snicker.

Finally, Hassan calls lunch. Quickly, I use a towel to wipe my sweaty forehead before I retreat to the cafeteria. The other Careers are already at the big table, so I join them after stocking my tray.

"Olivia, why is your hair yellow?" Cassandra asks me after a while. I've noticed her glancing at my head momentarily, so I knew this question would be coming soon. The others nod, as if they were wondering the same thing.

"Yeah, your hair was brown for the Reaping!" adds Melany.

"My stupid stylist did this to me." I grumble. "She died my hair, and it didn't come out."

"I think it looks cool!" exclaims Melany.

"I think it looks _weird_." Gem mutters.

"Okay, enough with the trivial conversations." Orders Titanium. "We have a serious problem."

"We do?" chuckles Chase.

"_Yes_, we do. That girl, Nakita has skill. She is a serious threat. We need to figure out a way to take her out quick or slow her down during the Games."

"Too bad we can't take something from her and blackmail her with it." Muses Mason. "That's what I do with my brothers, and it works every time."

"Who says we can't?" asks Gem. "We could steal the only bow or something and leave her defenceless!"

"That's not big enough." Counters Titanium. "There are plenty of weapons in the Cornucopia; it won't matter if we hide one."

Cassandra glances over towards Nakita's table. "Wow, she and that boy look so close; almost like family!" she says, thinking aloud.

"Wait, that's perfect!" exclaims Melany. "We could corner him or something at the start of the Games, and the 'show mercy' and let him join us! He won't be any the wiser, but Nakita will know we're holding him hostage! If she attacks us, we kill him. In the end, we'll have to kill him anyway, but we'd have, like, immunity for most of the Games!"

Mason raises his eyebrow. "That's a really good idea!"

"Yeah, I wish I would have thought of that!" whines Cassandra.

Titanium smiles wickedly. "So, we have a plan. Nakita won't do anything to us while we have her little friend on our side. Now that we know what we're doing, watch them. For the rest of the afternoon, keep an eye on those two. Figure out their strengths and weaknesses."

"Aye aye, captain." Mutters Gem sarcastically, as the Careers stand up to throw out their garbage. Ruefully, I watch the boy named Talon. He has no idea what's going to happen. I hope he's brave, because in the coming days, he'll need every ounce of courage he possesses.


	12. Chapter 12: The Private Sessions

The afternoon flies by uneventfully. We learn that Talon is not that bad with a knife, but not good enough to fight one of us off if the time came. He seems intelligent, but gentle, and decent. I have a feeling he'll be easy to manipulate.  
Ricky and I eat in silence while Sean watches us carefully. Every once in a while, I see Ricky glance over at me, a mix of emotions on his face. It's really awkward. I go to sleep early, and dream of home.

The next morning, Sean apprehends us before we can leave for the elevator. "Come here first." He says. "I have to talk to you." Warily, Ricky and I follow, sitting down with him on the leather couch. "Now, today you'll have your private sessions. Ricky, show them what you can do with your knives. Olivia, run through the obstacle course and use the maces and swords. Make sure they're watching you, and don't leave until they dismiss you. A good first impression does wonders." He thinks for a moment. "Ricky, you should probably brush your hair or something."

I snicker, then point out, "We already know this, Sean."

"You might, but I'm not sure Ricky did." Sean shrugs. "By all means, go to your session. Good luck!" I smile at him enthusiastically, and leave for the Training Centre.

The other tributes are sitting on a long bench outside the Training Centre door. Titanium is right next to the door, and he winks at me as I walk by. I see the boy from 10, who I must sit beside, and make my way towards him. He looks incredibly scared as I sit down behind him. Titanium goes into his private session first, and I prepare myself for a long day of sitting and waiting.

To my surprise, Gem approaches me promptly after Titanium leaves. "What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Setting you straight." She hisses. "Let me warn you; if you don't get at least an eight as your training score, you're gone from the pack, I don't care_ what_ Titanium says. He may act like the boss, but he isn't, I can assure you. And if you do get a low score, I will find you and kill you myself. Mason agrees with me; he thinks you'll just slow us down. So prove us wrong."

"Oh, I will." I whisper. "But what do you mean, Titanium isn't the boss? I see the way you flinch every time he looks at you. He's way stronger and more able than you are. Who else would be the boss? Surely not yourself!"

Gem blushes furiously. "Just get a high score! I'm leaving now." I giggle as she marches away haughtily; obviously going over to tell Mason what I said.

The day tediously crawls by. At lunch, they're hardly even half way done and my but already hurts. Once Titanium and the others finished their session, they left for their floors, so I don't even have them to reassure me (or in Gem's case, amuse me). It's almost four o' clock when Hassan peeks his head out into the hallway and orders me in.

Confidently, I strut into the Training Centre, going to the obstacle course first. The gamemakers look bored, but at least most of them are watching me. The Head Gamemaker, and elderly man with red skin, is drunk though, so I don't have high hopes. To get his attention, I cry, "Olivia Kalinoski. District 9."

The Head Gamemaker looks around, obviously quite tipsy, but his assistant hastily replies, "Proceed."

The trainer running the obstacle course tells me to go, and I finish it in a minute and thirty seconds. I figure that gives me at least a five as my score. I throw a few knives and behead a few dummies with my sword. I pick up the spiked mace at last, and glance up at the gamemakers' booth anxiously. To my dismay, most of them are preoccupied singing a drinking song. The assistant notices me watching angrily and quickly turns their attention back to me, where it should be. I line up ten-or-so dummies in a row, and then proceed to smash their heads off with the mace. I use the mace like a baseball bat, and the heads go flying, like a home run. One of them floats over into the gamemakers booth and I hear one of them scream as it nearly hits her. Finally, I drop the mace and go over to the weights, making sure the gamemakers see how much I can lift. "Thank you," The Head Gamemaker's assistant cries, "You are dismissed." I drop the heavy weights and swagger out of the Training Centre. I did amazing.

When I get back to the ninth floor, I have a quick shower, change into my pajamas, and join the others for dinner. Ricky looks quite depressed, so I assume he did terrible, but I beam at Sean. He winks at me, clearly telling me I did a good job. Palana sways back and forth in her chair in anticipation, shoving food into his mouth. She looks like an over-dressed child. Kerany looks angry, her clown eyebrows almost vertical on her forehead. Ricky's stylist, Moray, looks serious and thoughtful, studying both Ricky and I carefully. He looks much nicer than Kerany; I wish _he _was my stylist instead. I barely taste my food, since I'm shoveling it down so quickly in my excitement. I can't wait until they announce my score. That'll show Gem.

At around seven o' clock, Sean tells our 'team' to assemble in the sitting room, where he turns on the giant TV. Caesar Flickerman's giant pink face is already smiling at all the viewers. He's the official host for the Games, and each year he dies himself a different color; this year, he's a shade of shocking magenta. He's finished explaining how the score works, so he says, "Let's jump right into this, shall we? From District 1: Titanium, with a score of 10, and Gem, with a score of 8. District 2: Chase, with a score of 9 and Melany, with a score of 9 also. District 3's Talon has a score of 4, and Nakita has a score of 10. Next, we have District 4: Mason, with a score of 9 and Cassandra with the same. District 5; Caloeb: 7 and Dana: 6. District 6's Zachary has attained a 5, while Raina has achieved a 3. Michael, from District 7, got a 6 and Lidia got a 4. From District 8; Jared: 3, Shaye: 5. Now, District 9." I see Ricky stiffen and watch the screen carefully. I scan the screen for Ricky's score, and get ready for mine. Caesar continues, "Ricky got a 5 and Olivia got a 10." Sean and Moray cheer heartily, and I grin happily. I beat Gem's score by a couple; she can't get rid of me now! Caesar rushes, to wrap up the broadcast, "District 10's Warren got a 6, and Kaylie got a 4. From District 11 is Daniel with a 3 and Tyra with a 5. And last, but not least, is District 12; Tate with a score of 3 and Penelope with a score of 2. Great job, tributes! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Palana squeals and turns off the television ecstatically.

"Great job, Olivia!" she gushes fondly.

"We knew you could do it!" praises Sean. Kerany scowls and trudges from the room. I can't help but notice that Ricky looks rather sombre in the corner of the room. 5 isn't a bad score, but I can tell he wishes his was higher. I shrug; there's nothing I can do to help him, and in a few days, we might be at each other's throats. I have an advantage in the arena now, since I got one of the highest scores. Still smiling, I waltz over to the kitchen and grab an apple, crunching on it happily.

"Good job." I hear a slightly sarcastic voice say, and I am not at all surprised to see Ricky behind me. What does surprise me, however, is the sincerity in his eyes. He blushes bright red, and then scurries away. I have a feeling that he doesn't hate me as much as he's lead on.


	13. Chapter 13: Learning to Play the Part

The next morning, Sean wakes me up at the crack of dawn with a loud knock on my door. I curse, shower and get dressed as quickly as I can. Palana, Ricky and Sean are waiting for me at the breakfast table.

"What's the big idea?" I ask Sean grumpily. "I thought training was done!"

"Oh, the physical training is done." Sean says with a sly grin. "But tomorrow you have you interviews, and you must be trained for those."

I snicker. "You're joking, right? I know how to answer questions."

"Yes, but your manners are preposterous!" Palana pipes up. Ricky laughs quietly and whispers the word 'preposterous' under his breath in a mocking tone. I see Palana scowl at him, and he shuts up immediately. "Yours are even worse!" she snaps.

"At any rate," continues Sean, "During the interviews, tributes usually play roles or angles to try to win sponsors. My job today is to teach you your characters."

"What's mine?" I ask eagerly.

"You'll see. Now, first we have to figure out who's coming with me first and who's going to go work with Palana."

Ricky and I both say "I'm coming with you" at the exact same time, and then grimace at each other. I give him an intensely dirty look, and he flinches.

"y-you know what?" he says nervously. "Maybe Olivia should go with you f-first; I really want to learn those manners..."

"That's the spirit!" Palana says cheerfully, beaming at him. Sean and I giggle under our breath.

"Come on then, Olivia." Sean laughs. "We can go work in my room, so these two can work in here."

"Deal." I say, and I follow Sean down an unfamiliar hallway. He leads me into a room and I assume it's his. It's very neat and kind of lonely-feeling; like no one stays there for long periods of time. I feel like the room radiates neglect. "So..." I prompt, looking at my mentor expectantly.

He grins. "Your angle is aloof." He blurts out.

"I'm not sure I know what that means!" I reply.

"You're going to act like you don't give a damn about anything. You're not going to show any emotion at all and you're going to speak evenly, but forcefully. Don't act like you like anything or dislike anything; just be indifferent."

I raise my eyebrow. "And you thought _this_ would be the best angle for me? I have the worst temper ever; I might not be able to control my emotions, you know."

"I know, but I also know you'll try." I nod sheepishly.

For the next two hours, I sit on the edge of Sean's bed, making my face an indifferent mask and speaking with bored tones. Sean asks me random questions about silly things, and I try to answer without cracking up or getting angry. Eventually, Sean tells me I'm doing so well that I don't have to practice for the following two hours if I don't want to.

"_Thank_ you!" I laugh. "I never knew acting bored took so much work!"

Sean smiles. "Well, you were doing admirably." He admits.

I stare at him for a moment. "What other angles are there?"

"Many." He informs me. "Some are mysterious, some cocky, some cute, likeable or sexy...I've seen tributes be hostile and bloodthirsty before. Ricky's going to be humble."

I snort. "Have fun making him act like that."

"Yes, well, that might be a challenge."

"What were you when you were in the Games?"

"I was mysterious. I played it quite well, you see, so I left the Capitol audience in awe. They were begging for more information on me, but I gave them none."

I cock my head to the side and say, "I can't see you as mysterious. I would have thought you'd be likeable or perhaps arrogant."

Sean's face darkens slightly. "People change in the arena, Olivia. I wasn't always this likeable. I regret to say that I got attached to one of the other tributes, but she taught me to be likeable. She brought out the good in me, but of course, I was devastated when she died. I tried to stay likeable in her memory, and it kind of became a habit. I used to be quiet and shy."

"I can't picture that. _You_, quiet?"

Sean chuckles. "Yes, me."

"Wow, I didn't know people changed that dramatically in the Games!"

"It's a fight to the death; it's too traumatic for most children's innocent minds. People's personalities are altered, for better or for worse, but it's only natural. These things change people." He smiles crookedly. "This conversation took a turn for the worst; do you want to change the subject, or do you mind?"

I shrug. "Whatever you want; I don't really care."

Sean glances at the clock. "Well we have and hour and a half to burn. You could practice your angle a bit more."

I shrug again and reply, "Whatever. I guess some practice could do some good." Sean rolls his eyes and begins to question me again. I adopt my impassive manor and answer calmly.

At noon, Sean tells me we're done. He takes me to the dining room, where Ricky is already there, glowering. He gives me a look that clearly says 'this is your fault.' I stick my tongue out at him. I wonder if Palana is really that bad. I eat slowly, just in case she's horrible. I waste as much time as possible. Finally, Palana impatiently reminds me that I have to work with her yet today, so I reluctantly stand up and follow her to the sitting room.

The next four hours aren't as bad as I thought they'd be. Palana teaches me how to sit like a lady and proper posture, and other things that won't matter when I'm in an arena with twenty-three people trying to kill me. To my surprise, Palana teaches me a few things that might come in handy; I learn how to make my eyes flash angrily and how to be manipulative. She teaches me other things to go along with my angle, which are pointless pieces of information, but I decide not to point that out to Palana.

At six o' clock, we eat dinner. I stuff myself and retreat to my room. Here, I can be myself. I don't have to act like I don't care about anything. I collapse on my bed and suffer through many hours of insomnia before I finally get a few hours of shut-eye.


	14. Chapter 14: The Interviews

**Well, this chapter might get a little slow at the end. Juuust warnin you... -Holly**

* * *

It feels like I've just gone to sleep when Kerany wakes me by yanking roughly on my hair. "Wake up, mongrel." She snaps at me. "Go eat something before I have to start working on you. We have to travel before we can get to the dressing room, and I need time to set up!" she storms out and I mutter 'nice to see you too' under my breath. Since I don't care much for my stylist and I want to make life as difficult as possible for her, I have a long shower and take my time getting dressed. While Kerany surveys me angrily, I eat slowly, making sure I chew every bite thoroughly before I swallow. When I finish my first plateful, I try to grab more, but Kerany screams that I'm being ridiculous and drags me into the elevator.

We climb into a secure limousine, and I stare out the window, watching the buildings flash by. "Where are you taking me?" I demand rudely. I am polite to few people, and Kerany is definitely not one of them.

"The auditorium that the Capitol built for the interviews." Kerany replies to me, not to politely either (but as far as I can tell, she isn't polite to anyone). "Your prep team will meet us there. _Try_ to keep your fat mouth shut, no matter how hideous you think you look."

"Whatever." I growl, trying to focus on the window view instead of Kerany's heavily accented voice. It's so annoying that whenever I hear it my muscles tighten up unpleasantly.

Finally, after practically a century locked in the car with Kerany, the limo pulls up to a giant building and Kerany pulls me outside, her nails digging into my arm. She takes me down a labyrinth of hallways, and eventually stops in front of a door that says 'Kerany, 9' in pink sparkly letters. Reluctantly, I allow her to push me inside.  
For the next twenty minutes, I sit awkwardly in the corner as my prep team scurries around adjusting this and that. Kerany stands in the middle of the room, barking orders and staring at me, as if daring me to move.

"Ziza, turn the straight iron on so it can warm up!" she yells importantly. "Mara, take the dress out of the closet and iron it; I won't have it be wrinkly. Hallie, set up all the makeup and hair products, and then go fetch the shoes from the storage room. They've just come in, so they'll be in their boxes. Ziza, go take the lotions and moisturizers out. The wash Olivia's hair and get it prepped for styling." Ziza quickly takes out a bunch of bottles from underneath a counter and then brings me over to some sort of sink. She has me put my head inside, and begins washing my hair. It is then dried with a blow-drier and different sprays and serums are applied. Mara, now done ironing, begins lathering my face with some kind of slimy scrub. When Hallie has returned, she moisturizes my skin while Kerany watches superiorly. Mara rinses my face off and begins working on my nails. At one point, I ask whether or not we're almost done, and they laugh and say they've hardly even started. Ziza starts applying makeup with a steady hand, surveying my face seriously. She's caking makeup on; I wonder if I still look like myself. Kerany circles me, giving more orders and suggesting new things. I close my eyes and try to make time fast forward. The throw the dress on me, and it feels tight around my hips. I have no idea what Kerany is planning, and I'm not sure whether I'll like it or not. I feel heat near my head, so I know they've began using the straightener. Sharp nails graze my scalp as they style it some more. Mara opens my eyes with his fingers quick enough to put something on my eyeball. I hastily shut my eyes again, and Kerany cackles.

After an eternity, Kerany says, "Put the shoes on her. We're done." Hallie crams shoes on my feet roughly. Ziza and Mara gently help me to my feet and take me to the mirror.  
I was right; I don't look like myself at all. My eyes are bright gold and there is gold makeup all over my face. Even my lips are dark golden brown. My nails are the same color, as are my shoes, but I'm wearing a chestnut dress that is tight around my midsection and flares out around my calves. The dress has long, lacy sleeves and when I move around in the light, there are gold accents. My yellow hair is straighter than a ruler down my back. I'm wearing what looks like a golden halo and giant gold hoop earrings are visible beneath my hair. I look nice, but nothing like me.

Ziza and the others are watching me anxiously, so for their sake, I smile slightly and shrug my shoulder. "I look better than I thought I would." I admit.

"Of course you do, I designed it." Kerany snaps. "Now, the interviews will start soon, so you need to be backstage. Hurry, we're already behind." She ushers me out the door and through more hallways, until we're backstage. Caesar is already onstage interviewing Gem and there are producers anxiously watching and queuing Titanium, who is to go out next. From what I can tell, her angle is mysterious. Her face still looks odd, but the makeup makes her look exotic and maybe a little beautiful, but only a tiny bit.

I listen carefully, and hear Caesar dismissing Gem. "...Wasn't she a special young lady? Next up, also from District 1, is Titanium!" The Capitol crowd cheers as Titanium struts on the stage, shakes Caesar's hand and sits down. "So, Titanium. How are you doing tonight?"

Titanium grins. "Wonderful. It's such a pleasure to be here."

The Capitol people shriek in delight. "Thank you, thank you." Says Caesar, calming them down. "Well, you got a training score of 10; one of the highest scores out of all the present tributes. How did you get this score?"

"Well, it might just be that I'm better than everyone else." Titanium admits, and I know what his angle is; cocky. The interview goes on much the same, and when Titanium finally leaves the stage, I'm tired of hearing about how _great_ he is. Caesar introduces Melany, who is dressed in frilly pink with lots of bows. It makes her look eight years old. Her angle is cute; she plays up her young appearance and acts sweet and vulnerable for the audience. When she skips offstage, the audience is sad to see her go.  
Chase is up next, and although he plays no angle, he makes sure everyone notices how bloodthirsty he is. Nakita is hostile and unforgiving, while Talon is quite likeable and when his time is up, the audience is screaming for an encore. Cassandra is wearing a very revealing outfit and she speaks with a distinct purr in her voice, so I decide she is trying to be sexy. It's very clear to me, however, that Mason is brutal. Everything he says makes me question why I'm allied with him.  
The boy from 5 comes up soon after. I expect him to be bloodthirsty or arrogant, but he surprises me when he cracks jokes and tells hilarious stories. He's got the audience in stitches and they all adore him. I bet he'll have loads of sponsors.  
I nearly fall asleep during the other interviews. They are all so boring; apparently they have no angle at all. Finally, I feel a producer tap me on the shoulder and whisper, "You're up next; get into position!" I stand by the curtains, trying to hide my emotion, and wait for Caesar to call my name.

"...Thank you, Jared!" Caesar cries and the little kid from 8 runs offstage. "Now our next tribute has shown that she is a fighter. We all saw her bloody hand when she boarded the train, and recently, she acquired a shocking 10 for a training score. Next, we're talking with the one and only Olivia!" I march on stage, hoping I look bored. The other interviews sure had me feeling bored, so at least I know it won't be too hard to get into character. The crowd roars as I shake Caesar's hand and sit down. "Welcome, welcome." The talk-show host says to me. "How are you tonight, my dear?"

"Fine." I answer, staring at the clock on the other side of the auditorium. I can't read it from where I am, but I hope I look like I can't wait to get of the stage.

"Let's begin. We saw your hand covered in blood as you boarded the train, and I must say, we were all quite impressed! Can you tell us how you got that way? Who did you beat up? We promise, we won't tell a soul!" On the inside, I snicker. They wouldn't have to tell a soul; every citizen in Panem is watching.

I stare indifferently at Caesar's shoulder and reply flatly, "Some idiot got in my way and I punched him in the nose." I pretend to stifle a yawn.

"My goodness, how bold!" gasps Caesar theatrically. "Do you run into a lot of trouble at home?"

"It's usually the same guy. He never catches me, though. He's a lazy slob; I'm much faster than he is."

The audience chuckles. "Well, I bet you're a good runner. I have to say, you shocked us all with your high training score. It's rare when District 9 gets a score higher than 6, and you got one of the highest scores. How did you achieve this score?"

"I can't tell you." I say firmly.

The crowd titters. "Oh come on!" Caesar groans. "You must elabo-"

"Excuse me," I say, cutting across him. "If we're done now, I'd like to leave. This is incredibly boring and I don't want to suffer through this any longer."

Caesar moves his mouth, apparently speechless. Finally, he says, "Of course, my dear. Give it up for the tribute from District 9, Olivia!" The crowd cheers, less enthusiastically than before, and I shuffle off the stage quickly. When I get there, I find Sean. He's shaking with silent laughter.

"What?" I ask him self-consciously.

"That was perfect!" he wheezes. "You're gold, kid! Gold!" I smile sheepishly and sit down to watch the rest of the interviews.


	15. Chapter 15: The Unknown Plan

It's quiet as we eat the next day. Everyone is feeling sombre and frightened; we'll be in the arena in only a couple hours. From what Palana told me, the Capitol can't stop talking about my interview and the sponsors admire my nerve. I hope that's enough to get some sponsors. I don't feel hungry at all, but I stuff myself and drink as much as I can. There may not be much food in the arena, so I should eat while I still can. Ricky sits in the corner, not eating anything. I can't help but think about how foolish that is. He isn't in a strong alliance, so it's likely that he won't secure any food and he isn't a hunter; I can tell. Since I'm one of the Careers, I'll have access to all the supplies in the Cornucopia. There's a good chance that Ricky will starve.

When Kerany comes in, she throws a white jumpsuit at me and tells me to change into it. It's a cotton thing that wouldn't look flattering on anyone and that itches like crazy. Reluctantly, I put it on, but only after much arguing. To my dismay, Ricky doesn't have one on when I return. Sometimes, I really hate Kerany.

Sean is no longer his easy-going happy self. He's sitting on the couch with a brooding expression and staring at the floor. He looks like an unhappy statue. I wonder if this is what he was like before going into the Games. After I'm finished eating, I go over and sit across from him, watching him carefully. He doesn't seem to notice me, but I don't care. I only have a few hours of freedom left, and I'd rather spend them with Sean than with Kerany, Palana and Ricky. The past few days, Sean had managed to make the experience less frightening for me, and I was grateful. Whenever I started to feel anxious, Sean was there with a joke or praise, and it distracted me from reality. Now, with him so depressed, reality was beginning to sink in. I felt like my heart was sinking down into my stomach. The anxiety that I should have been feeling since day one had begun to sink in all at once and it was too much for me. I curl up into a ball and hide my face in between my knees. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sean sit up and look at me in alarm.

"Whoa, what's up?" he asks me. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I was. But if you've given up hope, what chance do I have?" I say in a choked voice.

"Who said I've given up hope?" he says quizzically.

"You didn't have to say it." I mumble. "I saw your expression. You were brooding and looking hopeless."

"Was I?" Sean chuckles. "I was just coming up with a game plan. I needed to figure out the best course of action to get you some sponsors. I didn't realize I looked hopeless when I was planning." I roll my eyes at him. He puts his arm comfortingly on my shoulder. "I'm serious, Olivia. I've never felt so confident about one of the kids I was mentoring. I think you're going to win, I'm not joking. Usually, by this point, I feel a little hopeless, that's true, but not this year. I mean, you're a Career, for crying out loud!"

"Ricky said that me teaming up with the Careers was suicide!" I argue. "He said that they only asked me to join them because they want to keep an eye on me, and then take me out when it's convenient for them!"

"Don't listen to Ricky! He's just jealous that you're a Career and he's not, I think. You could take most of those Careers, anyway. You got one of the highest training scores, didn't you?" He smirks, as if he was arguing with a stubborn toddler.

"Yeah, I guess I did." I reply sheepishly. "You think I've got what it takes?"

"Yes, I do." Sean hesitates, and then continues. "There's one thing that I'm worried about though. The arena changes people. It's a very traumatic experience. I want you to promise me that you'll keep a strong mind and don't change into one of those tributes who eat their opponent's heart after they kill them."

"I promise." I say, almost laughing. "You seriously think I'd do that? You don't think my mind is strong enough?"

"Sometimes I do, but other times I'm not sure." He responds seriously. I smirk and he pushes my shoulder.

"Sean, I need to talk to you." Ricky says abruptly from his corner. I almost jump; he surprised me.

"Go ahead." Sean says expectantly, but Ricky shakes his head.

"_Alone_." Ricky continues. Sean's brow furrows, and he beacons Ricky toward his bedroom. Ricky follows quickly and hastily; avoiding my eyes. I watch the hallway, and I can hear a hushed conversation, but I have no idea what they're talking about. I hear Ricky whispering urgently, and I wonder what could be so urgent. Finally, after a few minutes, Sean and Ricky re-enter the sitting room. Ricky looks both relieved and troubled at the same time, but Sean looks happy. He's holding a piece of paper, but I can't see what's written on it because it's folded in half; the writing is on the inside. I give him a questioning look, but he shrugs, clearly telling me it's not important. Ricky stalks off to his room.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Oh, he just wanted some last minute advice." Sean replies evasively. He checks his watch and frowns. "You have to go soon. Have you eaten enough?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good." He pulls me into a bear hug. He's like the big brother I've never had. I realize he must be about as old as my mother and father would be if they were still alive. I feel like Sean would've been a much better father than mine, who ran away because he couldn't handle any responsibility. Thinking about my father angers me, and I stiffen. Sean releases me and looks me in the eyes. Evidently, he thought that I stiffened for some other reason, for he says, "Don't worry so much! You'll do great, I promise."

"I thought you were worried about my weak little mind!" I joke.

"Not anymore. I, uh, realized that you are much stronger than I gave you credit for."

I raise my eyebrow. "You're hiding something." I point out.

"Don't worry about it." He replies. "I have a plan now."

"Do I get to know this plan? Since it concerns me?" I ask exasperatedly.

"Now is not the time. You'll get to know soon enough, trust me." I stare at him, annoyed. I feel like everyone knows this plan except me (even Ricky), and I'm not sure if I like it or not. Sure, Sean might have his reasons, but since I'm a big part of the plan, shouldn't I be allowed to know. As if reading my thoughts, Sean adds, "Don't worry about it! Olivia, seriously. If it was important, you know I'd tell you, right?"

"I don't know if I know you would or not." I reply stubbornly.

"Olivia, do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Then drop it. I'm keeping this with your best interests in mind. Please just be reasonable. I'm trying to keep you alive."

I bite my lip, and then sigh. I'm annoyed that Sean is keeping things from me, but he's right about one thing; now is not the best time. Kerany calls me over to the elevator, and I say goodbye one last time. I wonder whether I'll ever be told the plan. The future is so uncertain, and I may not even survive long enough. "Don't think about that." I whisper to myself. So many people already doubt me, and it will go even farther downhill if I start to doubt myself.


	16. Author's Note

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but my family has had some pretty scary serious trouble this week, so I may not update for a few more days. I feel so bad about leaving you guys hanging, but I can't focus on writing during all the chaos. I need some time to calm down and get the story/plot line back in my head. I'm really sorry, I don't like leaving you guys waiting, but this is really important and it needs to be out of the way before I can continue my writing. I love you guys so much, and I'm grateful to have such a following. It's more than I could have ever dreamed of! I'll probably be back writing by at least Tuesday, at the latest. While you're waiting, I've got a joint account on FictionPress with some original material and two other stories on this account that you can read while waiting. Remember to review, since I really appreciate the feedback. The positive encouragement is really gratifying and I thank you all for that. I'll be back soon, I promise, but things are just too unreal for me to write right now.**  
**-Love, Holly McCain**


	17. Chapter 16: Let the Games Begin

**Well, things haven't quite calmed down yet here at home, but I promised you a new chapter, so here it is. I don't think I'll be able to update ****_every_**** day until things are back to normal, but I'll try and get new chapters out as often as I can. -Holly**

* * *

The Capitol people take me to the arena in a hovercraft, and when they land, Kerany leads me into an underground corridor. We finally reach a lonely room with nothing inside but a glass cylinder and a couch. This is the Launch room. I get to stay here until I am dispatched into the arena. It feels desolate and it smells artificial and brand new. I'll be the only tribute to ever use this room, since they never use the same arena twice. Kerany tells me to sit down on the couch and asks me if I'm hungry, but I ignore her as I walk towards the sofa. I can feel her watching me as I sit non-responsively. Reality is sinking in, quicker than before. I feel like there is concrete in my veins, slowly turning me into a statue. I can see Kerany's lips moving, but I can't hear the words she's saying; I can only hear my heart beating, faster than it ever has before. My breaths are quick and shallow, and my hands are shaking so badly that I couldn't stop them if I tried. Kerany's up in my face now, shaking my shoulders and trying to get me to respond. Finally, she slaps me in the face. I jump, sputtering and shocked, and stare at her angrily.

"What the hell was that for?" I cry.

"You're being launched in three minutes!" Kerany yells at me. "You need to get your arena-wear on!"

"My what?"

Kerany holds up a lumpy package. "What you're going to wear in the arena! It just arrived." I nod and she dresses me in heavy brown canvas pants, a long sleeved green shirt and a smooth, slippery-feeling black jacket. Kerany puts my grotesquely yellow into a high ponytail and puts dabs of makeup on my face. I make a mental note to wipe it off as soon as I can. A pleasant female voice tells me that I have thirty seconds until launch over the intercom. "It's time." Kerany tells me gravely. She leads me to the glass tube, and I step in, hyperventilating once more. I feel the tube close around me. "Breathe." Says Kerany, although I can barely hear her. "You'll do fine." She smiles smugly at me, and then I can feel myself being lifted into the arena.

When my eyes adjust to the darkness, I see that I am underground, in a cave, but I can't tell how big it is. In the dim torchlight, I can just make out the rock walls, ceiling and floor.  
The metal plates on which the tributes are standing are side by side. If I reached out, I could probably touch the boy from 6 next to me. I look at the faces of my competition, and I spot Titanium, Melany, Chase and the other Careers positioned in the line of tributes. Talon is on the very end of the line, looking terrified. He's watching Nakita anxiously, but she's focused on the Cornucopia. The supplies are stuffed in a hole in the cavern wall, and there is a large underground pool beside it. For some reason, there are trees across from the pool. I mean, I've never been in a cave before, but I'm pretty sure there's no vegetation deep underground. Above the hole that is the Cornucopia, there is a television screen counting down from sixty. If any one of us steps off of our metal plate before the time is up, we will be blown sky high and will have to be scraped off of the cave floor. I know that the plates are very sensitive, so I try not to move a muscle. I look up instead, and see many circular holes in the ceiling; vents, I sure of it. The gamemakers will need a way to get fresh air (or toxic gas, whatever they want) into the arena. They placed them so that no one would be able to reach them and climb out, even if they were standing on someone else's shoulders. Well, the gamemakers are smart; I'll give them that.  
My body tenses and I glance at the screen again. 10 seconds. I can feel my chest seizing up. I look at Melany, who winks at me reassuringly, and then Titanium, who is staring at something in the Cornucopia with unbreakable focus. Ricky, who is next to Titanium, catches my eye and smiles reluctantly. My eyes make their way back to the screen, and mentally, I count down the final seconds, all the way to zero. The gong sounds, and I leap off of the metal plate.

I look around while sprinting towards the Cornucopia. I have a good head start on most of the others, although Titanium is close behind me. The look on his face makes me happy that we're allies. He looks more like an evil machine than a man. Nevertheless, I reach the Cornucopia first, and I grab the mace leaning against the wall. I know it was put there for me. I grab a knife too, and secure it in my belt as Titanium snatches a pair of brass knuckles off of a rock shelf. The other Careers and Nakita arrive at the armory shortly after us. Nakita grabs her bow and arrows and disappears behind a tree. I hear her yell at Talon to hurry up so she can cover for him. Chase swipes his dolabra, Mason grabs his trident and Gem, Melany and Cass grab their weapons. The other tributes arrive, and the bloodbath begins. Melany grabs the twelve-year-old from 8 and cuts his jugular vein, leaving him to bleed out on the ground. To my horror, Cass catches the little boy from 12 and hits him with her club-like weapon. He doesn't die, but then she rips into his body and tears out his heart. I collapse further into the Cornucopia, and hit the boy from 7 when he gets too close to me. I don't kill him, but he staggers away, completely dazed and injured badly. I don't see what happens next, but Mason jogs past the mouth of the Cornucopia grinning with his trident covered in blood.  
Most of the tributes that aren't dead are gone, so I come back out into the battlefield. I try to look confident and smug, but I'm screaming on the inside. The only people left are the Careers, the boy from 6 and Talon, who is cornered by Melany and Titanium. No one pays attention to the boy from 6, but I know that once he's done in the Cornucopia. I join Titanium, Melany and Talon in the corner. I have a feeling that Nakita is still watching us and just waiting for the right chance to strike.

"Please, don't hurt me!" begs Talon. There are tears running down his face and his dark brown hair messy and wild. It looks like he put up a fight before he was captured. I look into his golden eyes, and I'm reminded of Jasper, even though they look nothing alike. This boy looks as vulnerable as Jasper always does whenever he thinks there's something in his closet. I almost break down crying, but I catch myself, and keep my expression neutral. Melany turns around and winks at me again.

"Tell me," growls Titanium, "Why I shouldn't just kill you now? What do you have to offer me? Why should I keep you alive?"

"I-I need to go home-"

"We _all_ need to go home, kid." Snickers Titanium. "Don't even try that!"

"Please! I can help you! I'll guard your supplies! I'll light fires and cook the food! Anything, please!"

Titanium glances sideways at Melany with a wicked smile. "You're lucky kid. I'm feeling...generous today. I'll spare you, but only today. You step out of line, I kill you." Titanium places a finger under Talon's olive-toned chin and pushes upward, so that Talon has no choice but to look into his evil green eyes. Talon squirms, but Titanium pushes harder, so Talon freezes. "Anyway," Titanium whispers, "I've always wanted a little brother. You're safe, for now." Titanium stands up and backs away from Talon.

"Thank you!" Talon gasps. "Thank you so much, I promise, I won't cross you!"

"Oh, get up!" snaps Gem.

Suddenly, I hear a scream and a groan. I whip around and see the boy from 6 lying dead at my feet with an arrow in his back. His hands are full of weapons and food. I hear Nakita yell in rage, and then I see her run through a passage with a bow in hand. I have a feeling that she was aiming for me, and if the boy hadn't been in the wrong place at the wrong time, I would be the one lying face down on the rock. I breathe a sigh of stressed relief and follow Titanium and Talon into the Cornucopia.


	18. Another Authors Note

**Well, things are still hectic, so I'm thinking I'll update once a week or so instead of daily. Sorry guys, I really want to update more, but I really just can't. there will be no new chapters this week. -Holly**


	19. Chapter 17: The Home Away From Home

Titanium wastes no time and begins barking orders. Mason and Chase carry away the dead bodies as the rest of us begin to organise the supplies. At the back of the Cornucopia, I notice a second opening in the Cornucopia, leading to another cave passage. I nudge Melany and gesture towards it. She nods comprehendingly. "We'll use the Cornucopia as our shelter, I suppose. We will need someone watching both entrances at all times."

Titanium, who overheard us talking, adds, "Just push all the stuff against the wall. We'll put the sleeping bags in the middle, and light a fire there too." I roll my eyes, but begin pushing crates against the cave wall. I hate having to follow orders. Talon works hastily and quietly, scared to enrage Titanium. Gem follows him, watching him like a hawk and not doing anything herself. I laugh to myself when Titanium yells, "Do something, Gem! He's fine; you don't have to watch him! You're so _useless_ and _lazy_!" Gem flinches and starts packing things into bins with tears welling up in her eyes. If she was anyone else, I might've felt bad for her.  
Eventually, the other two boys come back and help Talon light a fire. They pile some wood on the empty space in the middle of the cave and get to work. Mason treats the younger boy like an animal or pet or something, but Chase is patient, kind and helpful. I wonder what these people would be like if they hadn't been hardwired to kill. Cass and Gem lay out the sleeping bags and then leave to take watch at the separate entrances. The other six of us sit around the fire and munch on bags of chips and dried fruit. I notice that Talon purposely sits in between Chase and I. Titanium is lounging on my other side, watching the little boy curiously. Talon's face is grimy with spindly tear tracks on his cheeks and his hair is hopelessly messy. He isn't eating anything, just staring at his feet. Chase and I exchange glances, and I can see that we are in agreement. We both feel sorry for the poor boy; taken hostage by the Careers and used as a bargaining chip. Chase holds out a bag of chips for Talon and I try to flatten his hair maternally.

"What are you doing?" asks Talons, squirming away from my hand and staring at Chase and me skeptically.

"C'mon!" prompts Chase. "You've got to eat _something_!"

Talon takes the bag of chips and eats a few gratefully. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You're one of us now." I tell him. "We're a team, and you're part of it." Talon looks at me skeptically and Chase pats him reassuringly on the back.

Suddenly, Titanium grabs my arm. "Can I talk to you for a second, Olivia?" he asks me forcefully.

"I guess so." I reply. I'm fairly certain I know why he wants to speak with me, but I follow him past Cassandra anyway, and into a deserted passage.

"What are you playing at?" Titanium asks me suspiciously. "That kid is just a prisoner, why are you being nice and comforting him?"

I take a split second to think, and then reply as convincingly as I can. "We took him in to get to Nakita, right? Well, if she saw that he was miserable, she'd probably do all she could to get him back with her. If he's happy, then she'll leave him alone. She won't attack us, in fear of us killing him, but he'll be happy and healthy, so she'll stay away." I cross my fingers behind my back, hoping he'll believe my story. The truth is, he just reminds me too much of Jasper. I can't help but be nice to him.

Titanium smirks. "You've got it all figured it, haven't you? Well I certainly don't regret bringing you to the team. You're smart. We'll keep him happy." Titanium looks around warily. "I don't like the feel of this hallway; I left my brass knuckles in the Cornucopia. Let's head back, shall we?" He grabs my arm again, but lightly this time. He leads me back to our camp, telling Cass, Mason and Melany the plan on the way by. Melany winks at me, and then Titanium goes off to inform Gem. I take a seat back beside Talon. Chase and Talon both look at me questioningly, but I smile at them and nod. Chase shrugs and the two boys continue eating. I hear the Panem anthem, and curiously, I look up at the cave roof. Usually in the Games, the anthem plays at night and the gamemakers broadcast that day's fallen tributes in the sky, but usually the arena is outdoors. I scan the cave roof for the broadcast, but there is none. Suddenly, Melany cries, "There!" and points on an empty space on the Cornucopia wall. Sure enough, a small screen has appeared bearing Panem's seal. I watch ruefully as the boy from 6, the boy from 8 and both from 12 are shown. Then the seal returns and the anthem is concluded. Talon yawns and crawls into a sleeping bag. I pat him on the shoulder protectively.

"We'll change who's on watch in a few hours, when the other two get tired, then?" Melany asks Titanium sleepily.

"Yes, I've told Gem to wake Mason and Cass to wake you up when they're too tired to keep watch anymore."

"I'd better get to sleep!" yawns Melany again. "I want to be able to stay awake during my shift." She climbs into her own sleeping bag, and is almost instantly snoring. Mason chuckles, and goes to sleep shortly after.

"You two should get some rest too." Titanium orders Chase and I. "You take watch after Melany and Mason."

Chase nods, but as I shimmy into the sleeping bag, I mutter to myself, "When do _you_ take watch?" but to my dismay, Titanium hears me.

Thankfully, he laughs. "I'm after you two, with Talon. Don't worry, we're keeping things fair." He slides into his own sleeping bag with an amused smile. "Goodnight, Olivia!" he snickers. I roll my eyes and drift off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 18: The Watch

**Here's another chapter! Sorry to keep you all waiting, but things are getting interesting! -Holly**

* * *

I feel a rough hand on my shoulder and I wake up with a start. My heart is racing, but I when I notice that it's just Melany, I smile.

"Sorry if I scared you!" she whispers. "You're a heavy sleeper. It's time for your shift. Titanium expects us all to be awake in the daytime, and I need a couple hours of shut-eye."

I yawn and slowly stand up. "What about Mason?"

"I guess he's not tired." Melany says with a shrug. "I told him that I'm coming in for the night, though, so he knows that you're on watch now. He kind of grunted and started playing with one of Gem's sai, so I think he heard me."

I rub the sleep from my eyes and look at her curiously. "Sai?"

"Those knife things she uses." Melany stretches and shimmies into her sleeping bag. "Don't forget to take your mace with you, rookie. If someone _does_ come, then you'll need something to defend yourself with."

I laugh silently and pick up my mace. "I may be new to this, but I'm not an idiot. Sweet dreams!"

"If dreams can be sweet in this arena." Melany mumbles back. I chuckle and make my way to the main opening. I notice a small fold-out lawn chair with an empty food bag beside it and slide into it sluggishly. The iron mace feels heavy in my hand, so I lift it gingerly into my lap. Keeping my eyes open is hard. I feel drowsy, and the flickering torchlight does nothing to keep me conscious. I struggle to keep myself awake and focused on my surroundings.

"Hey, wake up!" Chase hisses, and I know I fell asleep. I look around anxiously, but there's nothing out of the ordinary. Chase smirks.

"How long have I been out?" I groan.

"Not too long. I've only been here a couple minutes, and Melany told me she had just gotten in bed."

"So Melany's still awake. Good, I haven't missed anything." I take a deep breath. "Aren't you supposed to be on watch too?"

"Well, I went to go take watch, but Mason told me he was fine. He didn't tell me all that politely, I might add. He's kind of an idiot."

I snort. "He's kind of a jerk. Neither him nor Gem seem to like me all that much."

Chase smiles weakly. "People who are arrogant usually like being the best, and don't take it well when they aren't. You beat both of their training scores, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but Nakita and Titanium both got the same score as me. Why don't Gem and Mason hate them?"

"You forget. All of us hate Nakita. And Gem hates Titanium, she's just scared of him too. I think the two of them have a history or something. Mason, on the other hand, respects Titanium. He's a Career."

"So am I!" I argue stubbornly.

Chase shakes his head. "No, I mean and _actual_ Career. From Districts 1, 2 and 4. You're just a talented girl from an outlying district. Titanium just keeps you around so he doesn't have to hunt you down. No offence or anything."

"None taken." I laugh. "I figured about as much. And I guess my goal in the Games isn't popularity." Chase chuckles along with me, his grey eyes crinkling at the edges.

Suddenly, I hear a cannon boom, and I nearly jump out of my seat. Chase laughs for a second, but then re-gains his seriousness. The others join us, panting with their weapons ready. "Good, you two are safe too." Breathes Melany.

"We saw that Chase was gone and got worried." Explains Cassandra.

"What, you think who ever died is somewhere nearby?" I ask.

"It's possible." Replies Titanium firmly. He turns to the group. "We'll split up into pairs and search the surrounding passages just in case. Melany, Cass, go out the back passage and take the right turn. Gem and Mason, do the same but on the left. Olivia, you and Chase can go left the front way. I'll take Talon right. Don't go too far. If you see anyone, or hear anything, call out for the rest of us. Make sure we can hear you. And don't get lost. This place is a maze, and if you get lost, the rest of us aren't coming' to find you." Titanium hands Talon a knife and leads him away, to our right. Chase nudges me and motions towards one of the dark corridors. I follow him closely, my hands gripping the leather handle of my mace tighter. Chase takes out his dolabra, which was strapped to his back.

"Watch my back." He orders me.

I begin to walk backwards, keeping a close eye behind Chase, into the part of the tunnel we came from. "Why do you get to be the boss?" I hiss.

Chase smirks in a patronizing sort of way. "Sorry. It's just that I have better training than you do."

"I'd second that." I say with a faint grin. "So-" I begin, but Chase silences me with a hand. "What?"

"I heard something." He mutters. All of the sudden, I see his eyes grow wide. "Call the others when I say 'go'. There's someone here."

"Where?"

"Just ahead. He hasn't heard us yet. He's hiding behind those rocks over there. His feet are sticking out a bit."

"How can you tell? I can't see him!"

"I can see better in the dark than most people can, and further. I don't know why, I was born with it. I just want to get a little bit closer. We'll wait until we're close enough for _him_ to see _us_." As we inch closer, I begin to see the rocks and the boy's foot. "I'm going to skirt around to his other side so he won't be able to escape." I nod, and Chase leaves my side. I can sort of make out the outline of his body, positioned towards the end of the passage. I know he can see me, so I nod again. "NOW!" he yells, and the boy jumps.

"WE FOUND HIM" I scream, hoping Titanium can hear me. "WE FOUND ONE!"

"COMING!" I hear Titanium yell back, but it's faint. I can hear him calling the others too, telling them where we are.

"Don't move." I hear Chase tell the boy. I recognize him as the boy from 10. He's thrashing around like mad, trying to escape. Chase pushes him closer to the wall.

"Let...me...GO!" cries the little boy anxiously. He fishes a knife out of his pocket and begins waving it around like a lunatic.

Chase winces as the knife slices his cheek. He looks quickly at me and then back to the kid. "I really hate to do this, but it'll be quicker and less painful if I do it, I promise. Titanium will leave you bleeding on the ground for hours just for his amusement."

The boy tries to stifle his sobs. "Do it quickly. My little sister is watching." He sniffs hopelessly, and my heart stops. I pinch myself hard. I can't give up this early in the Games.

"I really am sorry." Says Chase, and he looks like he's about to break down too. I watch reluctantly as he pushes the sharp edge of his dolabra through the twelve-year-olds chest. I close my eyes as the cannon blast echoes throughout the passages.

"Dang." A voice from behind me snickers. "It looks like we missed all the fun!" I turn and see the other six coming through the passage. Titanium is leading them with a huge grin, so I force myself to smile as well. Chase keeps a serious face and wipes the blood off his face. "Mason, Melany, search this kid's backpack. See what he has with him. Cass, help Chase with that cut on his face. Gem, make sure no one overheard us and is coming."

"By myself? What if Nakita is there? What if I'm walking into a trap?" Gem whines.

"Are you questioning my authority?" Titanium growls as Gem gulps and shakes her head. "Then GO! I'm not waiting all day for this!"

I groan and sit down, curling up into a ball. Talon runs over to me. "Are you okay?" he asks me nervously.

"I've just got a bit of a headache, that's all." I lie. "That little twerp snuck up on us and surprised me. He knocked my head against the wall! And hard too."

"That's why I had to take him out before you guys arrived." Adds Chase, catching on to my lie and joining in. "He was putting up a pretty good fight. Otherwise, we probably would've waited for you."

Titanium shrugs and looks to me. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." I sigh. "I'll be good to go in a couple minutes."

"Good. I don't like being so exposed. I'd like to get back to the Cornucopia as quick as we can. Mason! Melany! Find anything useful?"

"You could say that." Snorts Melany.

"That little wimp had a map of the arena!" laughs Mason gleefully.

"Where's he get that?" muses Cass as she bandages up Chase's face.

"He's got a silver parachute in here too." Announces Melany. "Maybe he got it from a sponsor."

"Why would _he_ get anything from a sponsor? I mean, didn't he get a six or something in training? He sucks!" exclaims Gem from down the passage.

"Maybe they thought he was a cutie!" giggles Cass. "I mean, he was. But in a toddler sort of way."

"Well, it doesn't matter why." Snorts Titanium. "What matters is that _we _have the map! Now let's get back to camp. Olivia, are you good to go?"

"Its okay, Talon and I will stay with her until she's ready." Chase reassures him.

"Fine, but be quick. We wouldn't want to lose you just yet. The rest of you, let's go." Melany picks up the boy's backpack, and the Careers march away.

Chase walks over and lays a hand on my arm. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, how's your head?" asks Talon.

Chase half-smiles. "There's nothing wrong with her head. But, seriously, Olivia, are you doing alright?"

I take a deep breath. "I'll be fine, after some extensive therapy."

"I'm really sorry about that. Even if I would have let him go, Titanium would have caught him. I couldn't let Titanium get to that poor kid. He would be tortured for a while, until the Capitol got bored, but it would be gruesome. You heard him; his little sister is watching."

"I know, I don't blame you. It is the Hunger Games after all. I'm just not used to this whole 'people dying right in front of my eyes' thing. It's kind of traumatizing."

Talon reaches over and hugs me trustfully. "Please don't shut down." He begs. "We'll help you."

Chase nods. "One of the three of us is getting out of here. We're going to be scarred and traumatized but we'll fight through it."

I nod, but now I realize that Sean was right from the start. The Games change your way of thinking, and my mind might not be strong enough to take it.


	21. Chapter 19: Infighting and Bonds

Well, spent a week in Quebec, and that was really cool, but it feels like things are getting normal again. I've decided to finish this fanfic first, and then the second crossover one. Idk, I think two at once is a little too much for me... -Holly

* * *

Chase and Talon escort me back to the Cornucopia, where the others are studying the map. It looks to me like an electronic tablet; the screen has blinking red dots to symbolize each moving tribute. I can see eight red dots in the Cornucopia, and I know one of them is me.

"How can you tell which dot is which tribute?" asks Cassandra, echoing my thoughts.

Melany pokes one of the dots tentatively, and the screen transforms into a headshot of the insane boy from 11 and a file with information. Apparently his name is Daniel, and up close I can see that one of his eyes is green and the other blue. "I think that's how!" giggles Melany.

"Wow, that kid is _ugly_!" Gem smirks.

"Look who's talking!" guffaws Titanium. Gem glares at him dangerously.

"Wait," Chase cuts in. "Who's that in the bottom corner?"

Melany clicks on it carefully. "Nakita, it looks like. The map says there's a cave in that area; do you think she's set up camp there?"

"Probably," interjects Talon. "She's pretty resourceful."

"How do you even know her?" asks Melany curiously.

"Our mothers are best friends. We're practically related." Replies Talon solemnly.

"Do you think she has a good camp set up?" questions Mason.

"I'd bet on it," says Talon. "She got a lot of stuff at the bloodbath, so she probably does."

"Wait!" Cass exclaims. "I bet that cannon we heard this morning was someone who crossed Nakita's path!"

"Maybe," Chase responds. "I wish there were some way we could find out for sure; it'd give us an advantage!"

Melany starts tapping the screen randomly all over. "There's probably _some _way to see that. I mean, this is a pretty advanced map!"

I lean over Melany's shoulder and press a grey square in the corner that I'd noticed seconds before. Suddenly, six more blue dots appeared on the screen, and I realize they are placed where the deceased died. There are four blue dots near the Cornucopia, and I see one more in the hall where Chase killed the boy from 10. There is one more blue dot in the cave where Nakita is. I point at it curiously. "Do you think Nakita did that?"

"I'm pretty much certain." Replies Titanium stonily. "We're on level ground now. We've both got great resources and tactical bases. Now we just have to hit her first and overpower her. She won't stand a chance; there are eight of us!"

"So what, are we going to surprise attack her right now and take her out?" demands Gem, excited.

"No," I interrupt forcefully. "Shouldn't we take out the weaker ones first? I mean, it would be a better finale to leave Nakita for the end!"

Titanium smiles at me crookedly. "I like the way you think, rookie."

"So, are you going to listen to her now?" cries Gem. "She has no training! She doesn't know ANYTHING! Why are you listening to her?"

"Gem, she's right!" roars Titanium. "You aren't perfect!"

"Neither is she!"

"Well, she's smarter than you are! I'm sick of you Gem! Either you're with us or you're not!"

"Fine!" hisses Gem dramatically. She flounces away and goes to sit in the corner. The others split up too and go their own directions around our camp. Talon, Chase and I go and sit outside in front of the Cornucopia.

"Honestly," I whisper to them, "I only said that because I really don't want to face Nakita yet."

"Yeah, I figured that out." Chase chuckles.

"I don't want to face her either." Says Talon quietly. "I don't think that will end well. For me or Nakita."

I pat him on the head comfortingly. "I completely agree."

"I don't like this just as much as you two don't." Chase says miserably.

"Wait a second, you're a Career!" I snort.

"Yeah, I thought you're supposed to be a murderer!" adds Talon skeptically.

"No, not really. I didn't want to volunteer. My brother made me. He was kind of breathing down my neck during the reaping. I figured the arena couldn't be half as bad as him."

I look down at my feet awkwardly and Talon's smile fades away as he gives Chase a hug. We sit there until we all get hungry, and by that time, the gamemakers have already broadcasted the dead on a screen. I try not to watch, since it nauseates me. Chase and I take first watch, but instead of sitting at the opposite doorways, we sit near the fire with the kid from 10's map. It seems like everyone is sleeping. The arena seems peaceful, but I know it won't stay this way for long. I try to get ready for the days ahead, and for the deaths of my new friends.


	22. Chapter 20: Expeditions

Eventually, my eyes grow weary of staring at the tablet screen and I wake Titanium up to take my place. Sleep doesn't come easily, but it eventually comes. Sleeping on a cave floor with twenty-three (or now seventeen) other people trying to kill me isn't the best way to try and catch a few z's. Once it is morning, Talon shakes me awake gently. He looks miserable; there are dark purple shadows underneath his eyes and he looks completely terrified. I can sympathize, but I know that I'm with the Careers because I'm a good fighter, not because it's strategically disabling another tribute.

We all eat silently. I can barely chew; my jaw is sore, since I must have been sleeping in a weird position. Melany pointlessly tries to straighten her tangled blonde hair, and then asks Titanium, "What's on the agenda today, chief?" I can't tell if she's being sarcastic or not. Gem grimaces.

"We're going to use that kid's map to look around. I want to see if we can find any other tributes." He replies groggily.

"So what, are we just going to abandon our supplies here and camp out somewhere else?" sniffs Gem arrogantly, ridiculing Titanium.

"No, we'll be back before night." Responds Titanium. He gives Gem a scathing look, but otherwise ignores her superior tone. "And we'll have the map, won't we? If anyone goes anywhere near the Cornucopia, we'll race back here and rip them to pieces." I shudder, since I'm certain he meant that literally. "Pack up a few backpacks." He then orders, wiping his grimy hands on his pants. "When we get going, Cassandra can carry the map and be our navigator. Everyone needs to bring a weapon."

"Who are we hunting?" asks Chase, pretending to be interested. There's a look in his eye that tells me he doesn't like this any more than I do. I feel Talon shuffle a little closer to me.

"_I'd_ like to go after that nutcase from 11." Gem answers crudely. "Put that _poor kid_ out of his misery! He's a joke; I don't know how he's made it this far!"

"What about that boy from 5?" suggests Mason. "He got a 7 as a training score, didn't he? I mean, after Nakita he's the biggest threat!"

Gem scoffs. "Biggest _threat_? He got a 7! He's probably slowly dying in some remote corner of the arena!"

"Let's find out!" says Cass, poking dots on the screen and reading the profiles that pop up. I see that the tributes from 7 have their own camp in an underground (or, deeper underground) cavern, and Nakita seems to have never left her base. Finally, Cass finds the boy from 5. He is in a corner, as Gem predicted, but I notice that he's surrounded by a giant supply of water and vegetation. Cass scrolls through his profile, reading it intently. "It says here that his name is Caloeb, he's 18 years old and he did get a 7 as his training score." She looks at his picture on the side of the screen and smirks. "He looks like a mess in this picture, and that was taken after the stylists groomed him! Imagine how repulsive he is now!"

"Look at all the resources he has around him!" marvels Melany. "He doesn't even need the stuff we have here; he's set for the whole Games!"

"Actually, he only has water, no real food." Corrects Talon timidly. He hides slightly behind me when the others look at him, but he continues, nonetheless. "I saw him in the training centre; he's really bad at figuring out what's edible and what isn't. The map says that there's vegetation there, but not food. Sure, some of the plants might be edible, but I don't think he'd risk it."

"Talon's got a point." Chase agrees. "He wasn't too bright; I wouldn't risk it if I were him."

"He has to have some kind of food source!" argues Gem. "Otherwise, he would have starved by now!"

"Did he pick anything up at the Cornucopia?" muses Melany. "Maybe he picked up some food at the bloodbath, or a weapon to hunt the little rodents down here!"

"I think I saw him grab a sword." Mason says reflectively. "And maybe a backpack too. I don't really know; I was busy with that girl from 12." He smiles savagely, and I feel like throwing up. I hear the other Careers snicker in approval, so I force a sly smile.

"Do you think he knows how to _use_ the sword? Does he know how to hunt?" asks Chase curiously.

"I'd imagine so." Says Titanium grimly. "Did you see him in training? And he wouldn't have been able to escape the bloodbath unless he was smart, strong or quick. I bet he had to use his sword to get away."

"So it's agreed, then?" demands Gem bitterly. "We're going after him?"

"Yes." Titanium answers with a touch of finality. "Pack up. We're moving out in ten minutes."

While Cass and Titanium study the map, I grab a small backpack from the wall and fill it with food, water and a small first aid kit. I find my mace lying beside my sleeping bag, and then I help Talon find a better knife to use. I find him a small bag to use, and he fills it up accordingly. When our ten minutes are up, the eight of us meet near the back entrance. Cassandra surveys the map once more, and then asks, "Do you want to go the direct way or the long way?"

"The long way." Answers Titanium certainly. "Then there will be a better chance that he won't notice us."

"And a better chance that we might meet someone along the way!" smiles Mason maniacally.

Titanium smiles slightly. "Melany, grab that torch and carry it along with us. I want to be able to see in front of me." Melany extracts the torch from the wall with difficulty, and we begin making our way down the rocky hall. "Cass, see anything on the map?"

"No one out there, but we need to take a left up there. It will lead us to a bigger chamber with lots of big rocks and boulders. It's a bit of a maze, but there's an opening on the other side. If we take that way, we'll be at Caloeb's hideout in no time at all." Cass explains. "There's one tribute in the maze, but I don't think we'll meet her."

"And if we do, then there will be one less tribute to go." Finishes Mason.

"Cass, lead the way." Orders Titanium.

"Got it, boss." Smirks Cassandra, starting to walk. Gem walks beside her, with her sai ready. Mason and Chase walk backwards, watching the passage behind us and Titanium, Talon, Melany and I walk in between them, aware of everything that's going on around us.  
We walk along a large hallway for a while, lit only by Melany's torch and the faint light from Cassandra's map. Suddenly, Cass cries, "Incoming. The tribute I told you about is getting closer to us." She taps the red dot on the screen and quickly reads the tribute's profile. "Ok. It's just the girl from 6."

"What did she get in training?" asks Titanium quietly.

"A three. She's seventeen years old. Don't you remember her; that scrawny dark-skinned girl with large cheekbones? She's the one that tripped when she was doing the obstacle course."

Mason cracks up. "Ah, yeah, I remember her. She's a joke!"

"And she's right ahead." Adds Cass. "Keep your voices down. Take a left, then a right, and you'll see her right there."

"She's mine." Declares Gem angrily, picking up speed. The rest of us follow close behind, taking Cass's careful directions. Then, in the dancing firelight, I see the girl from 6. I can hear her catch her breath when she sees us and slowly backs away. Gem advances on her. "Going somewhere?" she asks slyly.

Breathing hard, the girl replies, "Leave me alone!"

"Not a chance!" laughs Gem, running at the girl, who screams and runs in the other direction. Gem starts gaining on her and the others start laughing encouragingly, but all of the sudden, Gem trips and falls on the cave floor. The girl from six looks back and laughs, picking up speed.

"Gem, you moron!" roars Titanium, going after the girl himself. She's fast, but Titanium is faster. He over takes her in no time, and grabs her ponytail, pulling her backwards. She screams and begins crying. I close my eyes tightly, but I can't block out her screams as Titanium unleashes his brass knuckles on her. Eventually, the cannon blasts, and I hear Titanium throw the body aside. When I open my eyes, I can't see the body in the darkness, but I can see that Titanium's hand is covered in blood. Talon is clinging to me, and I can tell that he didn't have the sense to close his eyes as I did. Titanium looks furious; his evil green eyes look as though they're burning Gem. I can see her trying to look away, but she holds his gaze, trembling.

"Titanium, it wasn't my fault!" she cries, terrified.

"You tripped, you imbecile!" he yells. Talon moves in closer to me. "You almost let her get away! What if she did get away?"

"We would've caught her!" Gem responds timidly. "You caught up to her, right?"

"How are you even considered a Career?"demands Titanium furiously. "Usually, Careers can kill opponents when their training score was nothing but a three! You're a joke, Gem."

"Shut up-"

"YOU'RE A JOKE!" I flinch as Titanium punches Gem hard on the side of the head with the hand that has no brass knuckles. I hear a horrible cracking sound and Gem, starts crying. "Seriously. Talon could've probably taken that girl out; even Talon got a 4!" Titanium turns to the rest of us. "We're done for today. Cass, take us back to the Cornucopia."

Cass, who looks just as shaken as Talon, nods and consults the map. "No one visited there while we were gone, which is good. There's a shortcut to the main passage just ahead; look for a little green arrow on the wall pointing upwards. Touch the arrow, and the wall should move aside for us."

"Melany, go first," says Titanium, his voice still stony. "You have the light." Melany nods and begins searching the walls with help from Cass and Chase. Mason walks over to Gem and helps her up, as she had fallen down. She groans and sways, but he keeps a firm grip on her shoulder, making sure she doesn't fall.

"Are you alright?" Mason asks Gem quietly.

"I will be." She responds, defeated. "My head hurts."

Mason studies her for a second or two. "I don't think he fractured your skull, but you probably have a concussion, and that was probably made worse where your head made contact with the ground. Are you feeling dizzy?"

"Yes." She replies weakly.

"Then that just confirms my theory." Says Mason grimly. "You won't be feeling very well for a few days up to a few months; it depends on how serious it is. Although, painkillers might be able to numb the pain for hours at a time. Does anyone have any painkillers in their first aid kits?" asks Mason, turning to the rest of us.

"No, sorry," I respond. "The first aid kits were very basic. There are bandages and gauze and some flu pills, but no painkillers." I frown and raise my eyebrow. "It just seems fishy to me. As if the gamemakers knew something like this was going to happen. In past games, they've always had painkillers in the first aid kits."

"Well, that won't do us any good." Grunts Mason.

"How do you know so much about first aid, though?" Talon asks Mason.

"Career training 101." Mason grumbles back, trying to support Gem. "Hardly anyone takes the basic medic classes, but I'm sure glad I did." Mason shifts his weight to hold Gem more effectively. "Come on. We don't want to give Titanium a reason to punch us too."

Mason starts walking away with Gem and Talon looks at me questioningly. "Is it just me, or is there something going on between those two?"


	23. Chapter 21: The Shell

**Well, things are getting back to normal I guess, except for final exams and stuff like that. Thanks for all your support! -Holly**

* * *

It's funny, how if a specific event happens at the right time it can change your mood or even your outlook on life. Ever since the Cornucopia, I could feel myself growing distant. I was sympathetic, helpful and kind. Sure, I was sometimes that way before, but rarely all at once all the time. People called me rude, sarcastic, insensitive and even caustic, but that just shows how they don't know me at all. I used that as my hard shell; protecting my vulnerable, soft inside. I only let select people in. Only people I know I can trust. Yeah, I was rude, but if you stuck with me through the ride, you'd see, I'd open up. But the bloodbath changed me. I think seeing three people die in front of me in horrible ways really got to me (I blame Cass ripping that boy's heart out). I could feel myself getting nicer to people, except perhaps Gem, but there are some people you truly hate in life, no matter what happens. When Titanium punched Gem in the face, it was like an electric shock. It was satisfying. I could feel my defences building back up; I knew I was getting stronger. Chase and Talon were already close to me, so there was no pushing them away, but I shut out Melany and Cass. They were dangerous. They could not be trusted. If the going got tough, I knew they'd plunge a knife in my back. I'd pretend as if nothing was wrong, but I wouldn't let them know me like Talon and Chase are coming to know me. I open up to very few people, but somehow, those two got me to open up to them.

We spend the rest of the day divided; Talon, Chase and I sit by the pond in front of the Cornucopia, Titanium uses some trees as punching bags, Mason keeps a close eye on Gem, while Melany and Cass study the map. I try to be unresponsive for a few minutes at a time, searching inside myself for strength. Chase and Talon talk awkwardly about recent events. I take a deep breath and try to listen to them.

"You're not as I expected a Career to be," says Talon thoughtfully.

Chase laughs. "We aren't all like Titanium, you know. Yeah, sure, some of us are heartless and cold and want to kill, but some of us don't volunteer at all. Some of us are pressured or forced to volunteer. Once, a girl's twin sister volunteered and forced her to go instead. Some of us need the money and the food to support our families. One kid I knew got bullied so badly, that he volunteered just for the respect. And sometimes, we volunteer in the place of someone we love, to protect them."

"And what about you?" asks Talon.

"My brother was a victor. He kind of likes controlling me," admits Chase. "He says he is just trying to help me succeed in life, but I know he just wants the extra money. He forced me to volunteer, and here I am. I just wish I could have put it off another year, because then, it would've been too late."

"You're eighteen?" I ask, finally contributing to the conversation.

Talon jumps, as if he forgot I was there, but Chase smiles. "Yeah, I look a little younger than I actually am."

"You and Melany both," I smirk. Talon looks at me curiously, but I know that my harshness is just my shell growing back.

"Yeah, well, it runs in the family." Replies Chase.

"Family?" Talon ponders aloud.

"Well our grandmothers were cousins," recounts Chase. "Everyone in my family looks really young. I mean, I'm not as bad as Melany is. She looks six years younger than she actually is." Chase smiles crookedly at us. "Don't bug her about it, or ask about it or anything. She is _really _sensitive about this kind of stuff. I mean, I know she looks really young, but she is lethal. I don't think the one kid that bugged her ever walked the same again."

I chuckle. "I'd pay to see that."

"What's with you?" Talon probes, raising an eyebrow. "You're acting...differently."

"No, I was acting differently before," I say simply, shrugging. I point at Chase. "What about you? You're acting differently than you were in the training centre!"

"That was an act. Intimidation. I think it worked!" he grins.

"Wow, _really_? Dude, during training, I thought you hated me!"

"I didn't hate you. I was unsure of you, maybe, but I don't really hate anyone."

I look over to the entrance, and see Gem sleeping with Mason beside her. "Well I sure hate a few people." Ross Woods's face flashes into my mind and I can feel rage pumping in my veins.

Chase laughs. "Oh, I know. Titanium is a little insane."

I raise my eyebrow. "That's not what I was going for, but it works too."

"What about you?" asks Chase, tuning to Talon, "What's your family like?"

"Well, I live with my mom, dad and two brothers and Nakita's family lives next door. She has two older sisters, and our moms are best friends. We were raised together. I think she feels responsible for me."

"Is she?" I ask.

"No. I can take care of myself," says Talon sourly, staring at the ground. He doesn't talk for the rest of the night.


End file.
